Atonement
by Werewolfhunter16
Summary: 20 years into the future, Moebius is plunged into a plague of destruction and death. All because of a new king who took control of the throne by force. The members of the suppression squad are all either dead or haven't been seen for years. The one left is Fiona who must seek help from the only person that would even consider helping her world, Miles "Tails" Prower. Changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

# Atonement #  
Chapter 1

I actually got the idea for this story after looking at a deviant art picture of Tails and Fiona entitled Confrontation I think :P yes that is how I pictured Tails to look in this story. Some of that argument will show up in this fiction but the rest of the story is mine so enjoy typed on Android so sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or other characters. "Weeps in corner"

In the dark of the night a red vixen known as Fiona Fox crept through the woods to keep from being seen by the patrols of the freedom fighters. She hadn't changed much since she left she still wore the black tanktop and black leather pants along with the two belts she wore in a x fashion. Slowly but surely she made her way to our favorite two tailed hero Tail's home after reaching his home made a quick check to prove she was alone she knocked on his door.

With Tails:

Tails had changed over the 10 years following Eggmans Defeat he had grown about 2 or so feet taller, he had 3 scars going over the big white patch of fur over his chest, his bangs had grown and nearly covered his left eye and he was missing some of his right ear. Underneath his plane 'The Tornado' Tails was working on fixing the engine to run off power rings instead of a chaos emerald since 'king' Sonic ordered that all chaos emeralds be brought to the castle for a case of emergency Sonic could use them to defend the kingdom if need be. Tails could see exactly why he did it but that didn't mean he had to like it because it just meant a bunch more fucking work. "If I hook this here and that there... Ahh!" Tails said as his compartment burst into smoke right in his face. "Stupid machine" he muttered under his breath. He then walked over to his blueprints to overlook his design to see if he made any errors "maybe if I rewire the converter..." He didn't finish his thought as he heard a knock at his door. After briefly wondering who it could be at this hour of the night he walked to the door to see the last person he would ever expect to see knock on his door."Fiona what the hell are you doing here!" "Hello Tails" was all she said then pushed tails aside enough to come in and shut the door. "Tails I need to talk to you and it has to be private and I knew you wouldn't let me in willingly so I let myself in" "Your Damn right I wouldn't let you in my house after everything you and goddamn boyfriend did to me!" Tails nearly yelled at her pointing an accusing finger right in her face. It was then that Fiona noticed the apparent scars on his chest. Confused as to how Tails, the least violent person she knew would have battle scars she asked "What happened to you" while reaching for his aforementioned scars Tails swatted her hand away and turned around refusing to answer the question. Fiona sighed " I just wanna know how someone like you who hated fighting has 3 giant scars right in plain sight on his chest." At first he said nothing then he said in a tone just above a whisper "Scourge" Fiona unsure of what he had said she asked again "who?" Tails then promptly turned around and yelled right in her face "YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND SCOURGE GAVE THIS TO ME THE DAY HE BURNED DOWN MY HOME AND KILLED BOTH MY PARENTS RIGHT INFRONT OF ME 5 YEARS AGO." To say Fiona was shocked would be a understatement "when did he do that he never told me about any of that". While still venting his anger Tails then said "There I told you are you happy now" with a very pained voice "either way were getting off track of what I came here for, I need your help Tails back in Moebi-" Tails cut her off "why would I help you, for all I know this could be a trap so scourge can finish what he started." Tails finished while pointing to his scars. "Two things, one this is not a trap for scourge to kill you because a few years ago after I broke up with him he dissapeared on us, and two, you are the only person who would trust me after everything I've done." Fiona was pleading with Tails at this point. Tails was curious about something "you broke up with him why?" "Because he was a cheating bastard that's why! Vowed revenge on me to." It was all falling into place "now I know why scourge tried to kill me." Tails spoke while keeping from attacking Fiona with everything in his work shop "it was YOUR FAULT!" "My fault how is it my fault?!" Fiona asked him somewhat angry at him pointing fingers at her. "It makes sense now years ago you brake up with scourge after a while he thinks you would probably run to me after you broke up with him he kills my parents, tries to kill me all out of anger towards you." Tails finally puting all the pieces together, Fiona was indirectly responsible for his parent's death. "That can't be the reason he did it.  
It just can't!" "Okay if that isn't the reason he did it THEN TELL ME. TELL ME WHY HE DID IT THEN!" "I... don't know" Fiona didn't have an answer. "I NEVER want to see your face again." Tails finished with as much hate one person can put inside words. "Tails I'm sorry I would never willingly take someone's life and you know it"! After a little moment of silence Tails spoke "I know you. I know you couldn't bring yourself to actually kill someone..." Fiona's hopes were rising again 'maybe he'll help after all' "but" Tails interjected "even if Scourge held the gun you still gave him the ammo so you are pretty much the same in my book" "Tails..." Fiona trailed off unkowing of what to say at this point "leave just leave". They heard a knock at the "how conveniant" Tails said while heading towards the door. "Tails please don't turn me in I'll do anything just name it please". "What would I want from you" Tails said with disgust. Fiona was out of options "I'll...I'll...I'll tell you where Scourge is"! Tails froze in his tracks just infront of the door. He didn't need to think much on his choice pointing at the tornado "NOW" he said in a quiet whisper. Seeing she was safely hidden he decided it was time to answer the door. Opening the door he saw Sonic accompanying 1-2 squads of freedom fighters with him "Tails" "Sonic" they greeted each other for the first time in a while. "What's with all the freedom fighters" "we have some witness reports that say Fiona Fox has changed dimensions and was running through this area have you heard anything" Tails faked a surprised look "Fiona around here no I haven't heard anything I was just starting to wrap up in here when you knocked". "well thanks Tails for the help. Say, do you mind if we have a look around your home real quick" taking Tails old feelings into account he didn't believe a single word Tails said. "Sure go ahead" Sonic then walked into Tails house and sent his men to search Tails house, all the while Fiona is thinking Tails will rat her out any second. Starting to believe Tails was telling the truth he was about to call off his soldiers when he spotted a nut falling out of the Tornado "did anyone check the plane" all the soldiers shook their heads no. Tails and Fiona sweat dropped. "All right c-" Sonic didn't finish talking before Tails knocked Sonic out cold hitting him in the back of the head. As Sonic fell to the ground unconcious Tails ran over to the tornado and grabbed Fiona "hang on" he shouted and flew out the window nearly as fast as Sonic. One of the guards shouted to grab them but it was too late Tails and Fiona were long gone "where did you stash your warp ring when you came through"Tails inquired as they sat down well out of tracking distance at least for the moment. "Right here" "all right" then Tails remembered something "hey hang on a sec how did you know where Scourge was you told me he vanished on you"! Tails had to keep his anger under control if he wanted info from Fiona. Fiona had to bite her lip, she didnt actually know where Scourge had run off to but she had to make him think she did "it was a last resort option he made me swear not to tell you". A small silence loomed over them like no one was there "so you did know about everything all this time." Fiona said nothing other than a small nod neither did Tails until he grabbed her by the collar of her tank top and slammed her against the nearest tree as hard as he could. That did it now all Tails could think of was to smash her fucking face in she knew everything that happened to him and she fucking lied to him AGAIN to think he was stupid enough to trust her. Now he would make her pay for the pain she caused him...but who would show him where Scourge was hiding if he would go too far ,which he probably would, he could kill her. A half dead scout wouldn't help either but the question was if he could stop. 'Okay Tails do what you do best use your head and calm the hell down she's no use to you dead'. 'Oh no I pushed him to far, he's gonna kill me'! Fiona closed her eyes with that thought circling in her head. "Your no good to me dead". "huh"? "I'm going to let you go on one condition" "anything! Just let me live" Fiona begged "no more bullshit! I want answers and I want them now." "Okay okay I'll give you the truth no more lies." "Good" and with that he dropped her and let her breath again. "Well start talking" "alrig-" "not here in Moebius they will catch us if we stay any longer" "oh right I almost forgot" during that last charade she forgot all about being captured. While Fiona got the ring ready Tails went and scoured the outer areas "Fiona hurry up Sonics on his way here I can hear him!" "I'm already here Tails." "I know." "Why do you do so much for her Tails?" "This time its not for her" Tails turned around enough so he could turn and stare Sonic in his eyes as he spoke "it is about me and something much bigger." The two had a staring contest until Sonic knew what Tails was planning "your going after Scourge aren't you? Tails, Are you insane! He'll kill you and you know it!" "Maybe, but this is my chance at vengeance and I'm taking it whether you try and stop me or not." "Tails I can't let you go you know that" "yeah that's what I thought you'd say" sighing Sonic told Tails one last thing "I never thought that I would have to fight you to stop you from killing yourself Tails... " With that said Tails launched into Sonic with his elbow driving it into his stomach following up with a kick to Sonic's face, seeing his opponent was winded he went to sweep Sonics feet out from under him but Sonic saw it coming and jumped over the attack and flipped to bring his foot down on Tails's head but Tails had put his hands above his head head to block whilst grabbing Sonics leg at the same. "Oops..." was all Sonic said as Tails hurled him at the the nearest tree. The initial impact of hitting the tree knocked most of his air straight from his lungs as he was partially stuck inside the tree "heh... good one Tails." "But its gonna take more than that to stop me." Before Tails could notice Sonic had jumped from the tree and using his speed ran all around Tails leaving after images attempting to distract Tails long enough to knock him out. "This trick again, please Sonic." At the last moment Tails dodged Sonic's spindash letting him hit the ground at nearly the speed of sound. "Tails the ring is ready come on we have to go now!" Tails took the opportunity seeing Sonic trying to pull his head out of the ground he made a dash for the ring and jumped in along with Fiona.

And done chapter 1 is complete! Apologies for the short and pretty crappy fight scene this is my first story so don't be harsh constructive criticism if any. I want to make this story as good as I can for you guys. 


	2. Chapter 2

# Atonement #

Sup guys! Sorry for the reeeeally slow update I just don't have much of a writers "inspiration" I guess you could call it that but here's chapter 2.(i also never read the part in the comics where they all went to Moebius so I don't actually know what it looks like this is just what I picture it as now.)

Chapter 2 Answers

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Sonic franchise or Tails would at Lear have a girlfriend of some kind by now.( who agrees with me) oh well I'm rambling enjoy story time.

Sonic stormed into his royal bed chambers with rage visible etched on his face. "Sonic where on Mobius have you been!" Sally Sonic's wife and queen had asked him. "I got some info about Fiona crossing the dimensional border, and Tails was working with her!" His reply had struck silence and curiosity inside her. "Where are they now maybe we can still catch them-" Sonic cut her off. "Its to late now they jumped dimensions to most likely Moebius." "Why?" She had to know why Tails would betray them so quickly. "I asked him and he's going to get revenge on Scourge." Sonic was clenching his fists so hard he nearly drew blood. "He said Fiona knew where Scourge was and he wouldn't pass up the chance to make Scourge pay." "Sonic..." "I couldn't stop him from going and now he's going to die!" "SONIC!" She was yelling at him now so he better listen "Tails isn't a little kid anymore, why do you feel so strongly that he's going to die?" "Sally its SCOURGE were talking about here he's an evil, murderous, heartless, monster what do you think is going to happen to him! He almost killed him once what makes you think he isn't hoping to finish what he started!" "Damnit Sonic this is why you and Tails are always at eachothers throats! Because you can't get past the fact that Tails has grown up, he isn't that weak little kid you saved from certain death anymore." "But-" "No Buts Sonic, Tails made his choice. If he wants to go for revenge its not our place to stop him." She hated to point out the obvious but sometimes its necessary to shut Sonic's arrogant mouth up. Sonic weakly sighed in defeat "I just didn't want him to grow up and throw his life away you know." "Yes Sonic I know its hard to accept but Tails is old enough to make his own decisions." "Ok Sally I get it all right, but what about the Scourge revenge problem. Do you think he can actually do it?" "We'll just have to wait and ask him won't we." Sonic allowed himself a small chuckle he honestly should have more confidence in his little bro even if Tails refuses to be acknowledged as such. "Yep."

Moebius looked as if some kind if sickly disease had killed all that was pure in this world. The skies were black with smoke and as far as the eye could see everything was dead "my god...what...what happened to this place?" Tails felt as if he could puke, no thanks to the smog filled air "its been like this since HE took over" Fiona snorted through her exposed teeth. "Who's he?" "He is the one who challenged Scourge for the throne and banished us all afterwards. He's the reason I came to you for help." "What happened to this place anyway." Tails was wondering what someone could do to destroy a world like this. "He's waged countless wars over the last 10 years Tails, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." "So what's his name then?" "I don't know he never really said his actual name but he earned the name 'Eclipse' for what he did to the skies. All of Moebius is pretty much like this. You can't go hardly anywhere anymore that has clean air." "I don't know what you think I can do to help this place. Come to think of it why do you want to save this place anyway, there's nothing here for you anymore." It was that one question that always nagged at him ever since she left. What could this place have that neither Mobius or him could give her? Fiona didn't answer for awhile, just stared off at once was a hospital burnt to the ground so that nothing but ashes remained. "For the last decade Tails this place has been my home and innocent people reside here. Those people deserve a place where they can live freely again. Before Scourge or Eclipse ruled with their iron fist. Look around Tails" she motioned to what once a thriving city that men, women and children made their home. Now lays in ruins where destroyed buildings and half decomposed corpses litter the streets. "I can't let this happen to the rest of the world. Please Tails I'm begging you if not for me then for the people of this world." Fiona held out her hand to him hoping he would take it. He could not in all good conscience leave this place, she had him put in such a morals corner that if he didn't take her hand he would be a monster in her eyes but in his own eyes as well. "How can I say no to such a request. I'll do everything in my power to help liberate these people." He said these words as he shook her hand in their unspoken deal. Suddenly though Tails tightened his grip on her hand to the point where she had to drop to one knee. "But this doesn't mean I forgive you or that we're friends." Fiona winced slightly at the pain her hand was sending to her brain. "Message received!" With his point made he released her hand so she could get back on her feet. "Damn Tails when the hell did you get so strong. Felt like my hand was in a vice grip." "Oh I'm sorry, I don't mean to be harsh but your boyfriend murdered my parents." He spoke with a hefty amount of sarcasm. "All right I know I'm sorry okay? I never expected that to happen." He was done with small talk, now it was time for the answers she promised him. "Fiona, before we left you promised me answers and no lies all I want to know is the truth, all right?" He sounded almost as if he was pleading with her, for his voice seemed clouded by pain. "Okay Tails ask away, you deserve them after everything Scourge and I put you through." "Thanks Fiona that actually means quite a lot coming from you." He allowed himself a small smile "I guess the only real thing I want to know is, why you lied to me about knowing where Scourge was." A bead of sweat formed on the Side of her head and slowly trickled down the side. "How did you know I lied?" Only after saying that did she mentally facepalm. "I didn't." Such a foreboding silence rained between the two foxes it sent chills down her spine. He sighed heavily but with what she didn't know. "Lets just set up camp we've both been through a lot of emotional stress today. Let's just talk about Scourge later." Just saying that monsters name made his blood boil. "All right we'll sleep in shifts just incase a patrol shows up." "Fine with me."

Authors note: All right chapter 2 is done sorry its much shorter but I got what I wanted into words and it came up shorter than I wanted it to but its 5 am and I'm sleepy what ya gonna do bout it. I promise to make chapter 3 longer and the action will show up more I also noticed that I had an awful lot of run ons in chapter 1 that's my big problem I just don't see them very easily but I think I did a better job on this chapter so tell me what ya think. 


	3. Chapter 3

# Atonement Ch 3 #  
Chapter 3 Problems

A/n: Hey guys me again sorry for the slow update again I know I'm evil :) like I said last time I'm gonna put more action in this chapter didn't I? Anyway I'm starting to ramble so ill wrap it up (auto correct is starting to royally piss me off unfortunately) tell me how I can do better and ill do my best.

Tails was taking the time to reflect on his decisions lately. 'First Fiona shows up out of nowhere, I agree to leave and now I'm here.' He was starting to get quite tired. He was about to make a move to wake Fiona so she could take the watch, but before he could he thought he had heard a small snap in the distance.

"I must be getting too tired to think straight." He reasoned just then a small sting similar to being bit brought attention to his neck he pulled out a short thin blowdart from his neck. His eyes widened upon realization of the object 'OH SHIT'.

Suddenly Tails vision grew blurry, his body started to go numb, and he couldn't control where he wanted to move his body. He fell to the ground the agent taking over his body functions, now all he wanted to do was sleep. 'Must wake Fiona!' The last thing he saw was the warm glow of the campfire.

"Wake up runt. Wake your sorry ASS up!" Tails awoke to a hard slap to the right side of his face. He looked around and thanks to him being a fox allowed him to see far more clearly in the dark than the average mobian. "Lookie here boys foxy's awake" a male raccoon with purple fur an an eye patch covering his left eye stepped into view.

"Who are you?" Tails asked trying to keep a calm demeanor about him. "Wouldn't you like to know, sorry but I can't tell you but, what I can tell you is that me and my boys here are going to make your stay here a living hell" he finished with a devilish smile.  
When he finished 3 other men with all kinds of weapons to bring hell to somebody made themselves known. Tails started to chuckle at his captors, they didn't find it as funny as him. "I'm sorry but I have premade plans so ill call and maybe we can have this re scheduled?"

With the idiotic muscles confused at his play of words, he ripped the restraints straight from the chair. "Hmm 3 on 1 I suppose those are fair odds". "Shut up runt!" One of the goons shouted.

Tails fought one by using the speed Sonic taught him to punch him in the stomach 3 times finishing with a flip kick to his chin breaking his jaw and several teeth all in a few seconds.

"Anyone else want their ass kicked?" The destruction of their buddy didn't seem to faze either of them. They had guts he'd give them that, the room was actually surprisingly bigger than he first thought giving him room to do more 'fun' things.

He finished off the last two goons by jumping straight up to wrap his tails around both of their necks and brought them up to his eye level and choke slammed both of them into the concrete so hard you could hear the bones in there necks crack.

Seeing them all out cold he noticed their leader was missing from the body pile. "Surprise runt!" "What... gaa!" Tails grimaced as the coon swung the switchblade across the top left of his forehead between his brows and down his right cheek drawing plenty of blood.

Tails placed his hands on his face to try and assess the damage and stop the blood. Pulling a hand away and looking at his own hand through one eye at all the blood on his hand triggered some primal rage deep inside at the sight of his own blood.

It was as if his mind, his very being was telling him to go with the feeling. This time Tails couldn't fight that feeling.

He let out a deafening roar with pure fury glowing in his glossy eyes as he looked at the coon shaking in his boots. "You'll... Pay... For... That." Tails moved so fast in his rage he put even Sonic to shame. In milliseconds he had his hand around the coon's throat sqeezing him so hard his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

Then with his hand still rapped around the coon's throat he decided to run full speed at the concrete wall. With the coon as a battering ram.

"What do you all want anyway" Fiona questioned her captors wanting at least a little bit of info from them. Though she had an idea, she didn't want to be correct about if though.

"We were told to get info from you for our boss while the rest work on your 'boyfriend'. Fiona seeing them just trying to egg her on asked a question instead. "Who's your boss? And more importantly what does he want with me and Tails?"

"Hey we may be muscle but were not stupid enough to give away our boss Eclipse's plan".

Fiona just started laughing like crazy. "HAHAHA oh my god that was way to easy."

"What's so funny?" The clueless muscle asked. "Oh. My. Fucking. God. You retard you just told her the boss's name dumbass". The man that seemed to be in charge of the two said. "oh my bad" clueless replied.

Just then they heard a feral like roar of pure rage. "What the Fuck was that!" The leader said somewhat shocked they could hear anything through the soundproof walls. Fiona had absolutely no clue what that was but it shook her to her very core. She had never been more scared in her life.

"Go check on the guys Jase." The leader said to clueless. Before he could move though something knocked down the wall with a cloud of smoke and dirt making everyone present go into a coughing fit.

As it cleared they all saw Tails biting the neck of the coon as if he was a vampire. As if it gave him pleasure to drink the blood of the dead goon.

Everyone just gocked at Tails as he finshed with the body and threw it against the wall with a sickening 'splat'.

Now Tails just stood there watching them with his glossed over eyes and blood stained face. "Joey! You'll pay for that you freak of nature".  
Clueless yelled eager to avenge his fallen friend.

Everyone watched as Tails stood almost as if he wasn't aware of the bulldozer sprinting at him. "Tails! Move Now!" Fiona shouted desperate to get him to pay attention to the foe.

Without even paying attention to his opponent Tails stabbed Clueless suddenly with his hand in a mountain of blood. Then for the first time Tails looked at Clueless's shocked face, stabbed him multiple times with tails, and placed his left hand on Clueless's neck and ripped his head straight from his body.  
After thoroughly destroying Clueless's body and covering himself in the Rhino's blood, he tasted his blood too. Immediately after tasting it Tails expression changed to one of disgust and spit out the blood.

"Vile, to pure." Tails then scanned the only two people left in the room Fiona and the Weasel leader. Tails started to smell the air though. "One of you... Perfect." He finished with a devious smile.

"I'm outta here!" The weasel was running like a bat out of hell but Tails just watched him go and wore a sickening smile. As the weasel ran just out of site Tails took off faster than Sonic in his prime just as before. All you could hear for miles was a blood curdling scream and evil laughter.

Tails simply appeared in front of Fiona with a pleased expression on his face. He was licking his fingers as if he had just ate a chili dog. Fiona was scooting as far as one would be able to get away from something that terrifying until she hit the wall that is.

"And where exactly do you think your going missy?" Tails slowly advanced on her and crouched so he could look into her eyes. "Oooh I wonder what you taste like" he said licking his lips.

"Tails snap out of it your scaring me. You promised you'd help me stop Eclipse! You promised to help me save these people! You promised! You can't break it now."

Tails had lost his relaxed demeanor and was wearing a concentrated face. "You have a way with words madam. You seem to be able to reach his subconscience fairly well. Okay I'll make a deal with you, a taste and I'll let him have control again deal?"

Fiona didn't have much of a choice so she agreed to his proposition. When his teeth sunk into her arm it started to cloud her vision. Then she was starting to slip into unconsciousness all she remembered was the image of Tails sinking his teeth into her ARM and then she blacked out.

A/n: Whoop! Much better fight scenes even if their short. Gotta tell you guys though when I was writing the part where Tails made the 'change' actually chilled my back a little bit. Cliffhanger had to have one somewhere. You know the drill. Tell me how I can make it better.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/n: Hey guys, me again what's up? *silence* T_T forever alone… Anyway this one was kinda hard to write considering the writing app on my android doesn't seem to want to function AND it took me forever to get my hands on Microsoft word. So sorry for the wait and here's Chapter 4!

Fiona awoke as if she had been run over with a steamroller twice! Her memory was foggy to say the least. "Oh… I feel so lightheaded. What happened last night?" She began to mentally check everything she could remember.

"First Tails and I were captured by Eclipse's men and then…" She then remembered everything that happened as well as Tails going insane and crashing through a fucking wall. Then, Tails taking a bite out of her arm showed back up in her mind and she instinctively grasped the spot only to find instead of a bite mark were bandages.

"What? When did… I've gotta find Tails!" She didn't have to look far to find him. Tails was sitting on a small cliff edge overlooking some plant life that had survived all the radiation. From the look of him when she got closer she could feel different about Tails he was giving off a disturbing feeling.

"Tails? Are you there? Can you hear me?" He looked as if he was a shell just staring off into open space. "I am not your friend Tails, my dear" 'Tails' turned and looked at her with this big fearful grin as if he was insane.

"**I am something much worse." **Tails started to cackle like a madman. The gears in Fiona clicked and she realized she was talking to the same thing as yesterday. "Your th-that t-t-thing from yesterday that murdered those goons aren't you?"

"Oh, so you remember me do you? Well guess what I'm gonna do to you now your blood tasted so, **good**." Fiona was too scared to form a coherent so she just squeaked out "w-what?" Tails started to laugh then stopped suddenly removing all humor from his voice. "I'm going to kill you."

Fiona awoke from her sleep in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. "Oh thank god! It was just a nightmare." But after her relieving realization she realized she did not actually know where she was, or where Tails was at.

Then off in the distance a flock of birds moved to the skies as if frightened by something there they all decided to run from it. Seeing it as her only real clue to where Tails could be she approached with caution.

When Fiona had arrived to where the birds had flown off from, she was surprised for lack a better word to see Tails on the bad end of a numbers fight. He was surrounded by at least 50 of the same men as the night before.

Fiona quickly assessed a hiding spot to watch, she couldn't get involved in that without getting in his way. She decided to play it safe and observe what would happen to him.

Tails was in a bad situation, he had been caught off guard and surrounded, and no matter how many of them he killed they just kept coming, he was breathing heavy and exhausted. He was even covered in blood, but it was mostly theirs. If this kept up he would no doubt he would be killed or captured or whatever they wanted from him.

"What… exactly are you after me for?" Tails needed to stall for a little bit of time to think up some kind of plan.

"What do you think? Eclipse doesn't like his plans to be interrupted, so were going to capture you, or kill you depending on your attitude. I think that's a fair deal, do you agree?"

"No. No I don't agree." A third voice had spoken from the forest around them. "I don't agree on how you're treating 'me' over here. I don't agree on how you destroyed my world, and I certainly don't agree on how you stole my kingdom from me."

As the mysterious voice had finished speaking they all had tracked the voice to a treetop where a fox identical to Tails in almost every way, All the way down to the two tails made himself known. The only visible difference between the two vixens was the three scars on Tails chest.

The figure jumped in-between the giant mob of men and Tails as if guarding the winded fox. "Miles. You clever bastard, how are you still alive we all watched Eclipse kill you." One of the men seemingly the leader spoke up.

"Miles! What are you doing here?!" He was the last person Tails saw coming to his rescue. "What does it look like? I'm saving your sorry ass. But for that to happen I need **him **out here. So tails would you kindly not hold this against me."

When Miles had finished before Tails could move he made a large gash with his own claws on Tails's chest straight over his old scars. "AHH! GODAMMIT! MILES!" Once again Tails felt that primal urge to slaughter everything in his sight return, but it felt slightly different this time weaker than before.

"That's it Tails let out the beast. Use him to destroy all that's in your way." Miles was about to move out of Tails way before he too got slaughtered, but before he could Tails had managed to grab miles by his throat and began to try and squeeze the life out of him.

"That hurt **a lot** Miles. I'm going to make you hurt much, much worse." It was a real threat With Tails under control again he could accomplish any feat of gore, mutilation, murder or all three.

"Because, I'm not the one you need to be worrying about here." Miles finished with his face starting to turn blue from oxygen deprivation.

Without letting him go completely Tails loosened his grip enough so Miles could get the air his face was showing he needed. "Fine I'll deal with you later. There are more of them anyway." He gave Miles a good enough toss so he would be out of autopilot slaughter mode and Tails wouldn't kill him…yet."

Locking eyes with any of the surrounding cannon fodder/ henchman shitting themselves made them cower and that was no fun. "Well…" Tails began. "Are any of you gonna do anything? " None of them seemed to have the courage to stand up to the fox until one of them shouted "Hey, he can't stop us all at once, charge him!" Tails only started to grin like a madman as they started to swarm him.

Fiona had helped Miles recover and escape the oncoming carnage. She watched it all as he ruthlessly kill all of the men, he was an absolute monster, and he was laughing in the middle of a killing spree. "Don't worry about him Fiona it's not actually Tails out there." Miles could see the distress in her face. Why did she seem so scared of the demon inside Tails. "Tails, I can explain a little about that thing io

"I know that's not him out there Miles but, the last time this happened after everything was calm again Tails couldn't regain control on his own. I had to make a deal with that thing inside him to get him to stop."

"That could be a problem. He's on the last goon." Tails was using both of his hand's claws to shred the goon's body to nothing. The man miraculously survived Tails onslaught long enough to utter a short message quiet enough so only Tails could hear. "You may have stopped us now but you can't run forever." With that said the last of the small army fell at Tails hand.

"Tails are you, you know you?" He didn't really give her an answer for a while but he eventually he did. "What have I become, I've done nothing but murder since I got here. It's all because of this…thing that takes me over; it turns me into a monster."

"Tails, I can explain a little about that thing in the morning right now you need to get patched up and rest. I'll stay with you guys for now."

"Alright, guys lets head back to the camp. Fiona you remember how you got here right?"

"Yes I do."

A/n: Oh my god I had such a hard time writing this chapter. Writers block got me real bad here any way I may not have an update for a while Spanish is hard. Anyway leave a review on how I can better on my writing style.

P.S.: I've also got a chapter for a new story mostly done I'll upload that when I get the chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hello readers yeah sorry for the real long wait yeah I just didn't have the motivation to write this one but I did and you should be angry at me I made you all wait a whole month before I gave you this chapter for some brain candy regardless its story time!**

While everyone was walking back to camp certain thoughts were running through Tails's head.

"Hey, Miles where are we going to go now. Because now that I think about it, Eclipse's men probably have already found where I set up camp." Tails stated.

"Hmm… that complicates things. But now that were on the subject of your camp why did you wander off in the first place?" Miles asked Tails.

Tails hesitated in his answer slightly as if he was ashamed of why he did. " I wandered off because I was afraid of letting whatever controlled my mind go again after I saw what it was capable of when Fiona and I were captured while I was fighting the raccoon." Tails responded.

"Why would you be afraid of being around me?" Fiona asked Tails.

"Because" Tails began "you are the only one that would know how to find Scourge even if you don't know where exactly he is." Tails responded to Fiona's question.

"Why do you care where Scourge is so badly?" Miles inquired curious as to why Tails was so interested in where his former partner's location was.

"Scourge slaughtered my parents in front of my eyes." Tails said nothing more and walked onward leaving Miles to falter in his stride slightly before righting himself and catching up with the other two.

'_Dammit Scourge you imbecile'_ "well that shoots my plans out the window." Miles said

"Why does it shoot your plans out the window?"

Miles sighed "because Tails, Scourge is my informant and my lead into Eclipse's castle, and if he killed your parents-"Miles was unable to finish his sentence because Tails picked up Miles by his throat and slammed him into a tree nearby.

"**WHERE THE HELL IS SCOURGE MILES!?" **Tails voice was incredibly loud and held a fury that Fiona knew better than to invoke and if Miles knew where Scourge was then there was no telling what Tails might do to get that information. But that wasn't Tails's voice she heard just now… was it?

"Tails calm down you'll kill Miles if you aren't careful and then you'll never know where Scourge is!" Fiona was desperately trying to calm Tails down because if Tails was possessed right now than they were all dead.

But Tails seemed to either not hear or ignored her most likely the latter. **"MILES I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN TELL ME WHERE SCOURGE IS OR I WILL TORTURE THE INFORMATION OUT OF YOU" **Tails raised his hand as if to strike Miles's throat most likely giving into his bloodlust than his want to get information out of Miles.

"TAILS STOP DON'T DO IT!" Fiona Yelled running towards Tails in hopes to stop him before he killed Miles.

But before Fiona could get to Tails and stop him Miles reacted much faster than she did and grabbed Tails's hand that was coming into slashing range and stopped it cold. Then he grabbed Tails's other hand that was wrapped around his throat and actually started to push them back.

Miles head slowly rose to stare back into Tails's rage detailed face with his more feral features like his longer canines and his red eyes mirroring how Tails looked when he changed.

"**I'm sorry but I can't have you murdering my host."** A voice that was much more powerful than Miles spoke to Tails and pushed him back a good 10 feet.

"**ARTHUR! STAND DOWN!" **Tails shouted to the demon apparently named Arthur.

Miles now Arthur looked at Tails before showing an emotion somewhat looking like anger. **"And pray tell mortal what makes you so high and mighty that you think you can order me around."**

"**Shut up, Arthur. As King Charles the LXIII the king of all demons I order you to stand down."** Charles commanded Arthur in a voice that meant instant and agonizing pain to all that disobeyed.

"**My Lord! I apologize! I had no idea you were sealed as I was." **Arthur then dropped to one knee and put on hand clenched in a fist into the ground as a deep sign of respect.

"**It best not happen again. Allow the other fox to come out. I will not kill him." **Charles said.

"**Yes! At once my lord." **Arthur responded.

The change seemed instantaneous but Miles was now back in control again. "Oh that's fantastic! I have a random demon sealed inside me and you have their fucking king!"

"**You better shut your disrespectful little mouth fox. Give me the information my host seeks or I will kill you. You have 15 seconds." **It was not a request it was an order.

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry Scourge will be waiting about 3 miles down the track past the camp just calm down and don't kill me… please?"

"**That's more like it."** Tails's transformation seemed much slower than Miles was perhaps it was because Charles was reluctant to give control back to Tails.

"That was a very specific answer Miles." Tails said with suspicion coating his voice. "Let's go Fiona. Fiona?"

When Tails looked for Fiona behind him she was nowhere to be seen all he could find was a small note.

Tails picked it up and it read this:

_Hello Tails, I just got a little bit of info from Miles and I just had a thought. If you and Fiona are trying to kill boss man I decided that I'm not gonna let that happen because I wanted my girlfriend back and Miles most likely could take care of you so I told Miles to give this note before he killed you, so good bye forever, you worthless trash._

_ Fuck You,_

_ Scourge _

"So my entire rescue was a setup just so you could kill me."

"Yes. Yes it was"

"So I think it's safe to say that you both work for eclipse and those men were just told separately that you were killed?"

"That is correct."

"Where is Scourge? You lied to me earlier about his whereabouts."

"If I tell you will you spare me?"

"No"

"Bugger. He is in our old castle. Scourge is one of Eclipse's generals. He holds a large amount of land and guards he'll know that you're coming when you go after him."

"Good. Get out of my sight before I let go of my mercy."

After Miles left Tails had one thought going through his head. '_Scourge today you die for you crimes.'_


	6. Chapter 6

A/n:Well I think this is much better period. But a fight scene is a lot harder to write than I thought so I hope its okay tell me ho I could improve on it. .

Miles may have told him where Scourge was but he only ever came here once before. Which explains why he was currently lost. _'Dammit I do not remember at all how to get to that fucking castle… DAMMIT!' _Tails vented his growing frustrations on the closest thing to him which happened to be a tree.

Panting, lost, & exhausted Tails stopped to rest, something he had denied himself since he found out where Scourge was. _**'You need to calm the hell down before you break your damn hands.' **_A voice deep inside Tails head said.

'_Charles since when can you talk to me freely?'_ Tails asked inside his head.

'_**I've always been able to talk to you whenever I wanted. I just had no want to talk to you.' **_Charles responded

'_Why are you talking to me now then if you don't have any want to speak to me?' _

'_**Because I wanted to ask you a question act-'**_

Tails cut him off _'only if I can ask you one.'_

'_**Don't cut me off again but yes. Yes you can.'**_

'_Thanks, do you know how to get to Scourge's castle in anyway shape or form?'_

'…_**I think I can scan your memory's but it might hurt badly . Now I will ask my question, why did you not kill the one that has your name back at the road when you told him you would?'**_

'_Because… because... I don't know.'_

'_**That kind of mercy will get you killed.'**_

'_I shall be as merciful or as punishing as I desire. I have one more question if you don't mind.'_

'_**If it is not too long of one yes.'**_

'_Who sealed you inside of me? Maybe a better question would be _who_ could seal_ _the king of demons inside me?'_

'… _**I am not aloud to speak of this to you.'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**Our conversation is over.'**_

"That was strange." Tails mumbled.

_Meanwhile at Scourge's Castle_

Inside of Scourge's castle for his castle anyway it was finely furnished with the best of furniture and carpets and rugs and dining sets of tables and all the things a castle of this caliber should have. But because of its owner it always had the aura of dark and evil swirling above the castle waiting to strike at those weak of heart.

In the midst of this room a hedgehog, a green one to be exact sat in front of a large screen talking with a man covered with a shadow so all you could see of him were his piercing eyes. One eye a breathtaking deep blue while the other was a putrid looking orange with a scar over as if someone had tried to take his eye out with a big ass sword.

"Now when will I have the bounty? Scourge asked the man on the screen

"When I have Miles 'Tails' Prower's head on a stick." Said the mysterious man

"Get your god damn hands off me you fucking pervert!" Yelled s definite female voice somewhere on Scourge's right.

"SHUT UP!" a loud smack reverberated off the walls.

"That's the fifth time now Scourge since our conversation started you've smacked her, isn't that a little much? Said the man on the screen.

"Don't tell me how to treat my property." Scourge snapped back

"Fair enough" the man said.

"Back to what we were saying before we were so RUDELY interrupted Tails won't get away from Miles he is a capable fighter nearly as strong as me."

"Nearly as strong as your ego." Fiona mumbled under her breath

Unfortunately Scourge heard her "shut your mouth! If I wanted any lip from you I would undo your zipper!" After that he smacked her again, harder this time.

"Do not disappoint me Scourge." The man replied

"When do I ever let down Eclipse?" Scourge replied coolly

After that they ended the conversation and Scourge turned towards Fiona with a grin so sickening it could make any person cower in fear before this monster. "Speaking of undoing your zipper."

Scourge then broke into mad cackling as he stalked towards Fiona while her expression turned from one of sheer defiance to utter horror.

_Back with Tails _

While Tails racked his brain on how he got to Scourge's castle the first time he suddenly remembered every little detail on the way to the castle. Without thinking he immediately rose and dashed off with speed that he gained from years of following Sonic.

Inside his head a dark voice chuckled without being heard. _**'Destroy every fiber of his pathetic being Tails. I will enjoy watching.'**_

Twenty minutes later Tails found himself at the entrance to Scourge's castle. Thinking nothing of sneaking and being quiet he smashed the door off its hinges with a solid kick taking out two of the six guards inside the main hallway.

After that they surrounded him and all charged him at once. "How unfair four against one."

Just before they got to him he said one last thing before he slaughtered them. "Unfair for you anyways."

Tails suddenly vanished from the guards view and appeared behind one of them and stabbed him with one of his tails. Before the first one fell he appeared behind another one and snapped his neck. He did the same to the other two.

Now that they were taken care of he just had to find the head honcho so he ran straight to the throne room where Scourge should be stroking his ego. But he wasn't there_. 'Where is that motherfucking hedgehog?'_

"What the hell is all that racket?! Oh… it's just you Miles. What the hell took you so long to finish Tails? The little bastard ain't that strong is he? Or are you just losing your touch?" Scourge mocked lightly while stepping from a door on Tails's right, with a rag wiping off a small amount of blood off his knuckles and tossed the rag onto the desk to his left.

When Tails had saw the blood being wiped off Scourge's hands he didn't put much thought into exactly _who's_ blood it was. All it did was remind him of a very, very bad memory.

_13 Years Ago,_

_Tails was happy, finally after so long his parent's robotized forms had been found a little over a year ago and he could finally have a real family again. "I wish Sonic and aunt Sally would have let me go on the mission to finally finish off buttnik." _

_Yes it was true. Sonic and the freedom fighters had finally pushed Dr. Ivo Robotnik out of his bases and cornered him. But Sonic and Sally forbade him from going because in the final battle they would rather die than separate him from his brand new family by him getting killed by Robotnik's last ditch attempt at getting away. Which no doubt he had._

_But fate had other plans for his world. Off in the distance Tails saw a large smoke stack rising in the direction he was walking from earlier. Near his parent's home. Tails put two and two together, the size of the smokestack and its location it was no doubt coming from his home. 'Mom, dad please be okay.' Tails then wound up his twin tails and flew with everything he had to his home stopping in front of the inferno that had consumed it._

"_MOM DAD ARE YOU IN THERE? PLEASE ANWSER ME." Tails yelled but no answer was heard from inside. Tails then kicked his door in only to be greeted with a column of smoke that burned his eyes and made him choke when he tried to breathe. But he had to make sure they weren't in there so he ventured into the fiery abyss._

_The fire was everywhere and it was scorching hot even when he wasn't anywhere near it. "MOM! (cough).. DAD! (cough) can-" he couldn't finish speaking before a violent cough forced him to stop.'The smoke is to thick I have to stop yelling or I'm gonna breath in too much smoke.' Tails searched his home that grew hotter and hotter as time passed to the point where his fur was beginning to smoke.'One last room then they can't be in here.' _

_The master bedroom his parent's bedroom maybe they would be there if they weren't anywhere else in the house. If only he knew. Tails kicked in the door because the door knob was glowing red at this point. What Tails saw at that moment would consume his life to the point of obsession. Scourge was holding the nearly lifeless form of his father by his neck with his mothers scarred and torched corpse behind him._

"_Our guest is finally here Amadeus. Now you get to watch me murder your only son." Scourge then threw Amadeus against a wall hard enough to leave a dent. Then Scourge stalked towards Tails with his blood covered face and his insane smile._

_Tails eyes were wide as saucers as his eyes focused on the limp forms of his parents until the faint smell of blood his parents that was coating the walls finally reached his nostrils over the smoke and then everything went black. _

_Present Time_

"Yo Miles, you there man? I asked where is Tails's head?Or are you just gonna ignore me?" Scourge said annoyed.

"Scourge..."

"That's my name, What?"

"Sco**urge..."**

"Wait a minute..."

"**SCOURGE!" **

"Oh... Your Tails... Fuck... Miles is dead now isn't he?"

"**SHUT UP!"**

"Jeez what has you so pissed? OH I know its because I stole your girl and your angry about it."

"**DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CAME HERE FOR THAT WOMAN?"**

"If she isn't the reason your here then would you care to explain."

"**ENOUGH TALK NOW IS-" **Tails stopped yelling suddenly when he grabbed his head and visibly winced. But then he started to talk normal again.

"Scourge... I'm here because... Well you should know exactly why I'm here."

"No Tails. Honestly, I don't know why your here. Please enlighten me."

Tails mouth hung slightly open at Scourge's comment. "Your sick. You evil heartless son of a bitch. You don't make it easy to not let Charles rip you to pieces."

"Okay now I'm getting angry, why _are_ you here? If you don't tell me, I'll beat it out of you." Scourge threatened.

"I'm tired of talking to you. Now I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it."

Scourge for a brief second had a confused look on his face. "Kill?" But his surprised face was replaced with one of shock as Tails suddenly appeared right in his face.

"The next time we speak, we'll both be in Hell." And the fight for Tails revenge began.

Tails tried to kick Scourge in the side of his head but he brought his arm up to guard. Scourge then grabbed Tails's leg with both hands and formed a smirk. Tails saw that block coming so twisting his body awkwardly and bringing his hand down to gain some balance he brought up his other leg in the gap between Scourge's arms and his chest and kicked him right in the chin where blood and saliva flew out of Scourge's mouth.

Losing his grip in Tails's leg after being kicked, to grab his bruised jaw that was just kicked gave Tails back his leg so he could land. After gaining his footing again he ran straight at Scourge who had recovered at this point and tried to sweep Scourge's legs out from under him. But Scourge saw it coming and jumped in the air and backed away from Tails. _'No way I can beat him up close but I can outmaneuver him.' _

Scourge crawled into his ball and started to spin in the same place for a moment until green orbs of light started to fly into his ball charging his light speed attack. "Suck on this asshole!" Scourge then vanished from view with pure speed.

Tails looked around frantically for the green hedgehog when something green blew past him and sucker punched him in the side of his face. Then again and again,again and again until Tails was so loopy he couldn't hardly keep his focus on standing. Seeing his opening Scourge attempted to spin dash into the dazed fox's stomach.

Unable to dodge the attack in time Tails could only bring his arms up to defend himself and brace for the hit. But it never came. Surprised Tails opened his eye and let his guard down. Scourge suddenly appeared behind Tails to quick for him to dodge. "Surprise!"

Tails could feel every spine on Scourge's body slowly dig into his back because of his spinning but it stopped before it went into his skin, but not before it launched him across the room for him to tumble and smash into everything leading up to the wall.

Tails slumped to the floor exhausted and struggled to get his breath back into his system after being hit so hard in the back. Scourge Sped up to Tails and grabbed him by the scruff on neck and slammed into he wall knocking out what little breath he actually had left back out of his system.

"All right Tails! Now that I've thoroughly beat the shit out of you, just like I said I would tell me. If Fiona isn't the reason you're here then why are you here at all!" Scourge yelled in Tails face.

"**_He's going to kill you, you imbecile! Switch with me I'll make him-"_**

"_No..." _Tails cut off Charles useless rant.

"_**What why!" **_Charles demanded.

"_Because Charles... what point is there to revenge... if you don't do it yourself." _

"_**What point is there to revenge at all?"**_

"_When... you have nothing... to lose... it doesn't... matter what you go for... even if its meaningless. Or costs me my life."_

"_**If you won't let me change. I'll take over your body forcibly!"**_

"_In my current condition... that strain could easily kill me."_

"_**But you do have something to lose. That woman you hopelessly fell for when you were young."**_

"_Fiona? What about her?"_

"_**What would happen to her if you lost to this man. What would happen to her if you were to die at his hands? Besides you still care about her no matter how much you try to hide it. She cares about you too. It doesn't take a genius to notice something like that."**_

"_Fiona doesn't care about me you stupid-"_

"_**Then why did she come to you for help out of everyone in your dimension. Because she knew you were the only possible person that would even consider helping her."**_

"_But... Fiona..."_

"_**You also swore to her you would kill the corrupt king as long as your heart still beats. I thought you never broke promises to anyone."**_

"_You..._

"_**Now kick his ass to hell so when I get back there I can torture him."**_

"_You know how to make a good pep talk Charles."_

"_**I did not become king JUST by beating the shit out everyone in my way."**_

"_Thanks Charles."_

"All right Scourge. You wanna know why I came here to kill you SO bad I'll tell you." Tails spat

"That's more like it!" Scourge spat back sarcastically.

"You murdered both of my parents right in front of me and tried to kill me which is why I have these accursed scars that remind me of that night. Every. Single. Day."

"Oh that. Jeez that was so long ago I had completely forgot about it. I thought you were just gonna spit out some noble bull shit about everything I've done to your friends."

In the dictionary when you look up animalistic rage there is simply a picture of Tails at this moment. "You **MOTHER FUCKING WASTE OF LIFE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." **Tails's rage had finally reached a point where it had started to affect him physically. Now he could only see red.

Tails flung his head forward as hard as he could towards Scourge smashing him in his nose just so he could hear his nose shatter. Dropping Tails to cover his now bleeding nose allowed Tails to charge him and punch him in his oversized eye hard enough to knock Scourge on his ass. But Tails was pretty sure the cracking he heard wasn't Scourge's eye socket.

Scourge attempted to lift himself off the ground but before he could Tails kicked him in his also oversized head like an NFL player kicked a football so hard Tails felt Scourge's skull crack and heard his ankle nearly brake. But he felt nothing. All Tails could feel was when he caused Scourge pain and he wished to make more.

Technique long forgotten Tails jumped on top of the now probably concussioned Scourge and grabbed his collar on his Leather jacket. "Why! Why did you kill them! What did they ever do to you!" Tails needed to know before Scourge was incapable of answering him.

"Closer" It was faint but Scourge did respond.

Tails pulled on Scourge's collar slightly so that their noses were almost touching. "Order... Eclipse's... order" With that, Scourge the Hedgehog, died.

"I have to take your word for that don't I?"

Tails then dropped Scourge. He had finally done it. He had finally avenged his parent's pointless deaths. But, if Eclipse a king from a separate dimension ordered them to be killed. Were they so pointless?

"_**You did it. You actually did it. I must say I honestly thought he had you outmatched for a while."**_

"_Yeah..."_

"_**Now might be a good time to go and save your companion. Who knows what that man could have actually done to her."**_

That snapped Tails out of his stupor when Charles had mentioned Fiona. _"Yeah I should."_

Tails dropped Scourge's corpse and attempted to run but forgetting about his probably broken ankle he fell face first and stuck his hands out to stop him. A very fierce pain registered almost immediately after he had rolled into a sitting position. '_Son of a bitch that fucking HURT!' _

Tails breathed a heavy sigh "I have to limp everywhere and not even use my right hand at all... fuck... that really sucks."


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: No more short chapters I've got the hang of making long ones. More fun to write too. Yes I know the last chapter with the Scourge fight wasn't that good but I've actually got a good grasp on how to write them. So hopefully future ones will be presentable. Again sorry but I will get better I promise.

"Hey Rotor, you in here man? I need to ask you something."

"Sure Sonic. What do you need."

"Do we still have those cross dimensional cameras on Moebius?"

"Let me check."

Rotor began to type commands into his console in front of him at a speed to Sonic and any normal person seemed inhuman. "It seems we still do Sonic. Surprisingly the zone cops didn't take them down after we beat Scourge that one time."

Sonic rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do we have any on Scourge's castle?"

"There's one, why?"

"You are to speak of this to no one but... Tails went into Moebius to go after Scourge with Fiona. I think she is leading Tails into a trap but Sally thinks the opposite on that thought. But I have a real bad feeling about the whole thing. That and I don't think Tails can take Scourge alone. So I want you to show me the footage on all the cameras in Scourge's castle and show me any that have Tails in them. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure Sonic. But why is Tails going traitor just to go after Scourge?"

"Um... I'm not sure if its really my place to tell you Rotor."

Rotor would have questioned further but a small blip began to blink on his monitor alerting him that the specific footage he wanted found had been. "Sonic this is what you wanted right... oh my."

"What is..."

Sonic and Rotor were both watching as Tails kicked open the door and murdered the guards on the other side. "Did Tails just... kill those guards?" Rotor muttered in utter disbelief.

"Yeah. Keep looking for footage on Tails I need to know if he's all right."

"Sure Sonic. But what happened to Tails to make him so murderously violent please tell me."

Sonic's halted his walk to the door and hesitated before turning his head to look back at Rotor. "Revenge Rotor. Revenge."

_Back with Tails _

_'Okay. This is really getting annoying.' _Tails was currently attempting to get up off of the ground but any weight at all on either his hand or his ankle would send a pain like a thousand knifes twisting and shoving their way to get to his bone forcing him to go back down.

_**'I must ask, why do you want to save that woman so bad? I know that you care about her but I do not know why you still do. I can see your memories and from them I see she betrayed you and everyone you held close, and humiliated you by slapping you across your tear soaked face. So I'm curious why?'**_

_'It's hard to explain but, I still care about her because, the reason she betrayed everyone was because that bastard Scourge played on her insecurities about being a hero, and he used those insecurities to make it sound like she was a bad person at heart. That and because of her resemblance to Auto.'_

_**'Who is Auto?'**_

_'… Auto is an automaton of Fiona. I found her when I set off to prove myself to the freedom fighters that I wasn't some little kid that couldn't protect himself and she was the same age as me, a red fox that seemed as interested in me as I was to here and she was based off of Fiona when she was younger.'_

_**'How does that automation set the floor in why you liked Fiona?'**_

_'Because after I found out there was a real Fiona I was excited because I thought she was the same age as me just like the robot was supposed to be. So I thought that I could finally have someone my own age as a freedom fighter who I could talk to and maybe form some kind of romantic interest in after she was settled in. You can imagine how I felt after I found out she was as old as Sonic.'_

_**'I got what I asked for I suppose... I will no longer force control over your mind anymore. If you truly need my assistance just ask and I MIGHT decide to help you. But if I get the chance to take control of your mind and get free I will not hesitate to take it.'**_

_'Well that's... thanks Charles. That's actually pretty reassuring. Besides if I were to die, you die to correct?'_

_**'Unfortunately that is correct. Now go and find your woman.'**_

_'I can't go and find her if I can't walk.'_

_**'Can't you fix yourself back up somehow?'**_

_'Well there is one way but it could backfire.'_

_**'What is it?'**_

_'I could use my link the chaos force and use its properties to heal myself but...'_

_**'But what?'**_

_'I'm not in my home world and bringing it through a dimensional boundary into its polar opposite world could contaminate it and me. Anarchy energy is poisonous to anyone in my world in large doses and it doesn't take much either.'_

_**'That woman is from your world right? If that's the case, then why is she not showing signs of that anarchy poisoning?'**_

Tails thought for a minute and found that Charles was right. Fiona had been in Moebius for years now and the time she had spent here is more than enough time to kill her. So why wasn't she dead?

_'Charles you're actually on to something.'_

_**'That doesn't matter, now hurry and heal yourself, find your girlfriend and get out of this place.'**_

_'Fine and she's not my girlfriend.'_

_**'Only if you do nothing about it.'**_

Tails sighed at Charles's antics and began to concentrate on his ever present link to the the chaos force. His eyes began to glow a soft emerald green and his hand also emitted a small green hue and he could feel the chaos energy placing the fragments of bone back in their places and mend his torn muscles. But he could not finish the job on the rest of his body because a searing agonizing pain that felt like someone had ripped his chest open, grabbed his heart, and set in on fire, forced him to stop and made him cough up blood viciously.

_**'How long do you have before the anarchy energy destroys your body?'**_

_'A few days before...at worst...and at best...about a week.'_

_**'Get moving.'**_

Now that Tails could walk again he attempted to run but found that put a little to much force on his ankle but didn't pay any attention to it. He looked in the castle's dungeon first. Finding people every two or three cells, he released them the quickest way he knew how. By ripping off the cell doors. One of them approached him.

"Sir, I can't thank you enough for saving me I know of one way to repay you-" Tails cut him off

"I don't want your rewards, but can you tell me if that green hedgehog brought a red fox, female around my height only one tail through this passage way?"

With this the man's face darkened slightly. "I hope she wasn't that important to you my friend. Because he probably took her where he takes all the new female prisoners, to his bedroom."

"I really wish I hadn't killed that motherfucker already. Where is the bedroom?"

"I'm pretty sure that the bedroom is on the top floor."

"Thanks, I'll be seeing you."

Tails turned to leave but before he could go the man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, I know you said you don't want my thanks but I have to repay you somehow. I am a part of the resistance force dedicated to overthrowing that bastard on the throne, and I can get your friend the medical attention she would need after something like that. You can call me Jacob." In the light Tails could see that the man was a wolf.

Tails was silent for a bit before he started to lightly chuckle to himself. _'There's always resistance somewhere.' _"Fine. Follow me."

Tails and Jacob then started to run towards the nearest staircase that could lead them to the room Fiona was located. After a while of running around the floors of Scourge's castle Tails ankle pain finally caught up to him, forcing him to stop.

"Whats wrong with you?" Jacob asked

"When I was fighting Scourge earlier I damaged my ankle and my hand. Just give me a minute." Tails said through gritted teeth.

"It shouldn't hurt that badly, unless you've been walking around on it for an hour."

That's exactly what I've been doing."

Before Jacob could belittle Tails they could hear and saw a door swing open with a body of one of Scourge's men fly through most likely unconscious.

"That could only be one person." But when Jacob turned his head, Tails was already in front of him on his way to the door.

"Try doing that again you limp dicked bastards! I didn't let your boss do it, so why would I let you!"

When Tails got to the door he could see Fiona fighting off a bunch of guards with four guards thrown around the room also unconscious and five still standing surrounding her. She looked much worse for wear than the last time he saw her. One of the shoulder straps for her shirt was torn along with random parts of her other clothing, and there a big gash on her head leaking a good amount of blood over her face and dripping down to the floor and she also looked totally exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open let alone stand.

"If you honestly think you can fight the last of us off you're insane lady! Lucky for you we like insane." One of the bigger guards said with a perverted grin.

"You're just lucky...Scourge tried first...or else you'd all...be...dead...by now." Fiona spat out at the guards with great effort.

"HEY! If you want any of her you're gonna have to go through me first."

The guards stopped their assault on Fiona and turned around to look at Tails's very angry expression, then laughed. "Buddy, you look worse than she does so don't try and be the hero. But if you want some of her, then after we-." The guard speaking was unable to finish because Fiona had run up and flipped over him and kicked him in the temple sending him straight to the floor unconscious.

"Don't let your guard down so easily you fucker!" After spitting in the guards face one of the other guards tried to kick her in the head. But Fiona jumped over him and using what little strength she had left planted her arms on his leg and using it as a second jump to land on the ground outside of the circle of guards next to Tails, panting like a dog.

"Hey Tails...thanks for showing up. Mind...taking over for me?"

"Sure. I got em'."

Tails vanished from the sight of the guards and grabbed two of the them by their head and smashed them together as hard as his injured hand would allow. Unsatisfied that the guards were still conscious he wrapped his tails around their throats and smashed their heads together again before dropping them. One of them decided it would be a good idea to give him a bear hug from behind, but all it got him was one of Tails's tails going though his stomach. The last remaining guard wasn't as stupid as his comrades and turned tail and booked it. Right into Jacob's fist.

Slumping down to the ground Fiona decided now was a good time to rest. "I guess it took you long enough to get here Tails. What was the hold up...and who's the schmuck?"

"I uh, got lost on the way here and his name is Jacob. What happened to you?"

"Well, what happened was after I got here Scourge tied me to a chair and made me watch an order Eclipse gave him all his men did was try to grope me but after I bit two different fingers off from two different people they left me alone, until Scourge made a big show of how I was his property then they started again." Tails held up a hand to stop her from continuing

"Listen Fiona, you need to keep your strength up you've been through hell. This guys from the resistance against Eclipse and for thanks for rescuing him and everyone in the dungeons he's going to take us to the resistance and gut us patched up, you especially."

"To be honest Tails, I didn't think you cared whether I lived or died after Scourge was killed."

"I did come off like that didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I guess you do care if I live or you wouldn't be here."

"Come on. Lets get out of this place."

"Lets go."

Fiona tried to stand but immediately sat back down after wards. "What's wrong Fiona? Why can't you stand?"

"I Don't know, but I'm really tired Tails, like really tired." Fiona's eyes were at this point almost too hard to keep open.

"Here Fiona I'll get you some help. Don't worry I'll carry you if I have to."

"You'll probably going to have to give me a lift, sorry."

"It's alright Fiona, remember I've done nothing but help people since I was a kid, and so did you."

Tails opted to carry Fiona on his back for he thought it would give her the rest he knew she would need. "Alright I've got Fiona, Jacob could you go on ahead and have them meet us halfway?"

"Sure the less traveling you two have to do the better."

"Got that right."

Jacob was then gone and Tails walked out of Scourge's castle, well more of limped but, he had finally done what he had only dreamed of since he was Thirteen, on that fateful day, he had avenged his parents but he wasn't done just yet. Now he had to make sure Fiona would make it and to kill the bastard who had them killed, Eclipse was next and Tails would make sure it was painful. If he wasn't killed before he got there.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: New chapter is here! Took me long enough though, well that's because a new project is taking up a majority of my time. You'll see it a few days after this story is done. So enjoy.

It was dark, incredibly dark, darker than it ever got on Mobius Tails thought, but to his surprise this area actually still had a clear sky and thriving plant and wildlife, at least from what he saw. His only light source that of his campfire he had made, once a Roaring light source, was now nothing but embers he could hold in his hand. _'This is so much darker than the last time...I don't like it.'_

Casting a glance at the sleeping form of Fiona, he dreaded if he would be able to get to the resistance in time. _**'You need to stop worrying so much about her and get some sleep.'**_

_'I know but I can't afford to let my guard down, every time I have Eclipse's fucking men have found me.'_

_**'Speaking of which...'**_

_'Yeah I noticed, but they haven't moved at all for an hour, must be waiting for me to go to sleep.'_

Suddenly Fiona began to stir from her unconscious state, and rose to look at Tails in obvious pain. "Tails, where are we?"

"In the middle of a forest, about halfway to the resistance base Jacob mentioned."

"That isn't a good idea, the resistance isn't my biggest fan." Fiona said worry clearly recognizable in her tone

"Why?"

Before she could explain, Tails could clearly fell the pressure of a gun barrel on the back of his head. "Because she is a traitorous bitch, that's why." The person holding the gun to his head said, clearly female.

"How did you get so close without me noticing you? I haven't felt you move for almost an hour." Tails said eyes widening slightly with shock.

"It's called stealth tech, you should know, you made it Miles." The woman said again

"My birth name may be the same as his, but my name is Tails."

"Don't lie to me Miles! I'm finally going to make you pay for what you did!" She added pushing the gun farther into his skin to prove her point.

"Wait Alicia, listen to me! He's not Miles from our world, he's Tails from Sonic's world. He's not the one that deserves to die! I brought him here to help us with Eclipse! He's already killed Scourge!" Fiona hurriedly explained.

"Is this true, is Scourge really dead?"

"Yes, yes he is. Now would you kindly remove this gun from my head.

"Put em' away."

Tails heard her slide her gun in to a holster and relaxed. "Alicia Acorn, right?"

"The very same who rightfully deserves to rule this planet...what's left of it anyway." Alicia explained sadly.

"Now that the hostile intentions are gone, did Jacob reach you and tell you I was coming?" Tails asked

"Yes, but when I saw you, I just assumed you were Miles, and I ordered my men to encircle you and get ready to kill you."

"All right, reason enough, I mean we are technically the same person. But care to explain why Fiona is a traitorous bitch to me please?"

"Simple, she's a double agent, we fell for it to." Alicia said casting a death glare towards Fiona.

"Tails! You can't possibly believe her!"

"You know now that I think about it Fiona, Eclipse's men have found us both, quite a few times since we got here. I don't know about you, but that's a little fishy don't you think? But Alicia, what proof do you have that she's a double crosser, hmm?" Tails said casting glances towards both women.

"When we get back to base, I'll show you. But for now, Autumn! Restrain her." Alicia ordered

"Yes Mam!" A female tiger said. With a quick salute to Alicia she advanced on Fiona with a pair of cuffs.

"I'm sorry, but until you give me definitive proof she betrayed all of you, I'm afraid that if you touch a single hair on her head, I will personally kill you where you stand." Tails deadpanned.

"Oh? You will huh? I doubt you could kill me and get away with it mister hot shot." Autumn snapped.

Tails only grinned reflecting his razor sharp teeth for the moon to cast a small reflection, that a non predatory creature could barely make out, and vanished, appearing behind Alicia with his claws extended and poised to slit her throat.

"Don't any of you dare even think about firing your weapons. That's an order." Alicia said fearfully. Reluctantly each soldier lowered their weapons back into their holsters. _'He's even faster than Miles, what the fuck happened to the goody two shoes he was? Wait! Could he be strong enough to kill Eclipse? Certainly fast enough.' _

"All right Tails, have it your way. Don't touch her, that's also an order."

"Good girl, now bring her here, she can't walk on her own right now. Not after what that green bastard did to her."

One of the other members of the outside group of soldiers that had surrounded them eventually caved in and helped Fiona to her feet, if nothing more than to cop a feel, and led her to Tails who in turn released Alicia and placed Fiona back onto his back. "Good, now lead me to your base and show me your proof."

"Fine follow me, I'll lead you around Eclipse's patrols. And then I guarantee, you'll want to kill her."

He allowed Alicia and her men to have a small lead and then started to follow and whispered into her ear. "Hey Fiona, as long as I don't have proof you betrayed them, I won't let anyone hurt you all right?"

"Thanks Tails, you're a real sweetheart. You know that?" Fiona said with a small smile

Despite it being s small token of appreciation, he still couldn't help but blush. "You're welcome Fiona. Besides I made up that thing earlier about Eclipse's men found us. You were always asleep when they came at us. That and they found me that second time because I wandered off. I believe in you."

"Wow, I really owe you a lot don't I?" She said with her small happy smile growing into a full one, which Tails found was remarkably beautiful. "This is for helping me out so much." She then gave him a light peck on his cheek, making him blush much harder than the first time. Which Fiona found was very funny.

"Hey Fi, what exactly did Scourge and his men do to you, or from what it sounded like, tried to do?"

"What do you think? They tried to all force themselves on me. All though Scourge got tired of trying and just resorted to punching me in the face, his men on the other hand didn't stop. It didn't matter how many of them I beat, they just kept on coming." Her grip tightened significantly around his neck. "Then I would have been..." She couldn't finish her own tears had stopped her from speaking any farther, as the mental images of everything that could of happened if he hadn't saved her.

"Hey, hey no need to cry. Those men will never do any thing like that to you, not why you're here with me." He would have held her much closer to comfort her, but he would have to settle with his words.

"What's so weird about this whole thing Tails...is that wasn't the Scourge that I left."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he changed, changed drastically, he would never hit me, wouldn't even think about it. But what happened to him that could make him change so much Tails?"

"People change Fiona, people change."

"Not unless something drastic happens to change them, But the reason I left in the first place was because instead of joining the resistance, he wanted to work for that bastard man. I just told you he cheated on me, because it was easier to explain."

"Really?" The the gears in his head began to turn. _'Hmm, she's immune to anarchy poisoning, Scourge had a drastic change, Miles apparently did something that mad him a traitor, what the fuck is going on here!'_

_**'I've been thinking, this Miles guy, he knows more than he lets on. If you want answers, he most likely has them.'**_

_'What makes you think that?'_

_**'He is possessed by Arthur, one of my strongest and wisest generals. Far smarter than I, if anyone knows anything about anything here, it's Arthur.'**_

_'Then I have to talk to Miles, soon.'_

_With Miles somewhere far away_

Miles had his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep, in fact, he couldn't be more focused if he tried. He was in a meditative position with his main finger and his pinky pressed together, with his ring and his middle finger overlapping one another. Blood began to trickle from his mouth.

_**'Stop, that's enough.'**_

He did stop, but not without pain as rushed to bring oxygen back into his lungs, falling forward placing his hands in front of him to stop his decent with one eye closed tightly in pain.

_**'You must stop pushing yourself so hard, if you don't, you'll die...and you know that.'**_

_'Yes...I know this, but I did get some useful information out of him.'_

_**'And?'**_

_'He wants answers...I don't have...but he doesn't need to know that now does he?' _

After regaining his composure, Miles began to enter commands into his bionic limb. To the untrained eye it looked like a normal mobian arm unless you know what to look for. He was sure Tails had noticed his bionic upgrades, but spoke nothing of them. Suddenly a hatch opened up in his arm revealing a small storage space.

Reaching in he pulled out a small red crystal, that he could hold between his two fingers, that gave off a red hue. "He's going to need this if he wants to win." Reaching in once more he pulled out an anarchy beryl that he had stored inside of the storage space as well.

"Anarchy control." Then he was gone.

_Back with Tails & Fiona_

"We're here you two." Alicia informed them both.

"There's nothing here Alicia." Tails said. He wasn't expecting much, but there was nothing but a big clearing!

"That's because you need these in to see it." She said holding out two contact lenses she pulled out of her trench coat.

"Fiona can you walk now?" He said

"Yeah I should be all right for awhile." Fiona told him as he set her down.

"Here's a pair for you too bitch." Alicia said with hate handing Fiona a pair of contacts too.

"But, I already have contacts in. Do these correct vision too? And I'm a vixen not a dog get it right, stupid chipmunk."

With an angered confirmation nod from Alicia, Fiona took out her old contacts out and put her new ones in while Tails was still struggling to hold his eyelid open. "Here let me help you with that Tails." Fiona then managed to force Tails's eyelid open as he placed them in.

What they saw next was shocking, for such a ragtag group they sure had an incredibly advanced base of operations. "Alicia! How did you make this kind of stealth tech! I don't have anything nearly this advanced back on my world!" Tails said in awe and extremely jealous that he didn't try and make something so advanced. Then again...he never had to.

"It's stealth tech that Miles made with Boomer before he betrayed us." Alicia answered.

"I'm curious how Miles betrayed you guys, what did he actually do?" Tails asked turning his head to look her in her eyes.

"It's called, I joined the winning side. There's no point in fighting a losing battle against an unbeatable foe, at least not when you can work for him." A voice echoed all around the forest around them.

"Oh no, It's him! Everyone fire on sight!"

"You should know by now Alicia, that there is no point in resisting. You know your weak weaponry can't harm me. Luckily for you I'm not here to fight, but I will if you make me." Miles then appeared in front of all of them holding a small red crystal held between two of his fingers and an anarchy beryl in his other hand. "I'm here to give you your only hope at beating Eclipse, and it's right here."

He then held up the small crystal as he began walking towards Tails, but immediately had to dodge a bullet fired by Alicia by tilting his head quickly. "I don't want to kill you Alicia, but if you make me..."

"You're not killing anybody Miles." Tails cut him off as he appeared in front of the entire group, ready to kill the traitorous bastard.

"Hmph, I barely saw you move Tails, congratulations you're officially faster than me!" Miles said, voice filled with sarcasm. "But I could still kill you without even trying, besides as I said before I'm not here to fight anyone, I'm here to give you this." Tails took the offered gem with hesitance clear on his face.

"What does it do Miles?" Tails asked eying the gem suspiciously.

"Have you tried to use your chaos powers since you arrived here?"

"Yes, but I'm not using them again."

"That blocks the energy that you wish it to block, just give it a sample and it will block out that energy that's inside the crystal. It's difficult to explain fully but...just try and use a chaos spear real quick."

He didn't at first, but eventually Tails rose his hand and looked off into the forest and focused chaos energy into it, suddenly releasing a green spear that rocketed towards the trees, exploding after a few seconds, a noticeable shake in the ground. "No pain, you weren't lying."

Alicia saw the power Tails had fired into the woods and felt the small earthquake it brought and shouted at him. "KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH TAILS!"

"...I can't."

That surprised her, if he held that kind of power and could fire it that quickly with that much force, that could only mean...

"This is why he can't kill me." Miles copied Tails actions nearly exactly, until he had fired, because Miles's spear was purple in color, instead of green like Tails's. But when he fired it, it was nearly twice as fast and the explosion could be seen, even the aftershocks were nearly an earthquake on their own.

"Next time we meet, we will be enemies." Looking over towards Alicia he added, "and I mean all of us." Then he was gone.

"He needs to make up his mind if he's our ally or not. With Miles's help I'm confident Eclipse couldn't stand up to both of us, no matter how strong he is." Tails then added, "but, I doubt he would, he made it pretty clear that we would be enemies."

"Let's just go into base and get Fiona and you some medical help while we find why Fiona doesn't deserve to be here." Alicia said while staring the trek into base.

"Alicia, the medical help is no longer needed, because I can fix it myself now." To prove his point he walked over to Fiona and placed his hand on her head where the gash was located, and within seconds it was gone.

"I can do a mass version as well, healing anyone withing fifty meters, including myself, observe." Instead of focusing on placing energy on one hand, he placed them near one another and concentrated until a small ball of green energy formed between them. Waving his hands out in an arch a green dome extended out big enough to hold Tails and Fiona, thinking ahead that this energy would do more harm than good to Alicia and her men stopped it before it reached them.

"Wow Tails, that's insane that has to take a ton of energy to work. How can you do that? Tails?" Fiona said.

Suddenly the green aura vanished back towards Tails and he started to pant. "You're definitely right about that Fiona...it takes a hell of a lot of energy to do that for long. The only thing you'll need now is a bit of rest...I need a little recharge. But luckily, with this crystal I can be here as long...as I need."

Fiona stopped next to Tails and took a long look at the crystal he now held in his hand. "Hey Tails, that crystal you have there, it looks an awful lot like the good luck charm Scourge bought me a while ago. Here look." She said pulling out a small locket that was filled with a similar crystal to his.

"So that's how..." Tails began.

"How what?"

"Nothing Fiona, now let's see your so called betrayal."

"I'll prove that this is a bunch of bullshit."

"Follow me you two, I'll lead you to Boomer, he reviews the security footage each night." Alicia called out to Tails and Fiona.

Following Alicia into the large base she took a sudden turn into the least technology oriented building and motioned for them both to follow. Inside the building looked a lot bigger than it did on the outside. The few consoles they could see, under the mountain of spare parts uses of which ninety percent of them Tails could name, were numbers and program checks presumably on the cloaking field around the entire base.

"Hey Boomer! I found the traitor, and someone else too! Come on out and I'll explain."

At Alicia's command the large hulking walrus, sporting some new battle scars since the last time either Tails or Fiona had seen him, came from behind the mountain of parts, took one look at Fiona, and grabbed the closest sharpest object he could find and hurled it at her. Fortunately for her Tails was there to grab the object out of the air before it crashed into her skull. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE ALICIA! You know what she did, why did you bring her here?" Boomer said with so much venom on his words that is was dripping from his mouth.

"Because when Tails here sees the traitorous bitch she really is, he'll kill her himself she's already lied a shit ton to him also...if you don't get to her first that is."

"That specific tape is right here, I've been saving it for this very moment-" Tails cut Boomer off before he could open the file.

"Let me see the reliability of this so called evidence, *click*, it says that the audio on it is corrupt-"

"Open it anyway, you don't need audio to know what she did." Alicia ordered

"That makes no sense, but fine."

After the video had loaded all that could be heard was a bunch of crackling and static, but the picture was as clear as day, and it showed Fiona was standing and talking with Miles, who eventually storms off, visibly angered.

"There it's as clear as day, because something happened between the two clearly that made Miles extremely angry, the next day half of the resistance was wiped out by an attack led by that bastard." Boomer said already inching towards a rather large pipe.

"Well Tails, what do you want to do now?" Alicia asked just itching to pull out her gun and shoot Fiona_ at least_ fifteen times in the face.

Tails said nothing until he grabbed Fiona by the front of her shirt and pulled her off her feet so he could look into her eyes. He got his answer, the answer he wanted, her eyes didn't reflect those of one who had been found out or she would be terrified, instead she had a look of determination, such a fierce look that he believed her on the spot. "I'll give you my answer after I hear what they both said to each other, but until then, Fiona, you do not move from that spot understood?"

"Fully." Fiona confidently responded.

"Give me an hour and I'll have it fixed."

"Good luck, I've been trying to find out for almost seven years." Boomer laughed at the thought he could do it in an hour

"Watch me."

_One hour later BITCHES_

"Boomer if you don't shut your fucking mouth in shock of my pure awesomeness, I'm going to punch you hard enough to permanently shut it." Tails threatened sick of Boomer's mouth just hanging open behind him.

"B-b-but h-h-how? I've been working on this for years!" Boomer said still unbelieving of the video actually spitting out audio comprehensible to the mobian ear.

"I told you, this is my domain. I grew up making these fucking programs!" Tails said beaming with pride, barely holding back the biggest shit eating grin he could make.

"Shut up both of you, I want to hear!"

**Video audio**

"Get out of my way Fiona." Miles said

"No Miles I won't move she made it clear she never wanted to see you again! Just go, you've caused her enough pain." Fiona retorted

"You must know all about causing pain to those that care about you don't you?"

"That doesn't mean anything anymore. Just go.

"I said get out of my way or I'll-"

"You take one step closer to me I'll scream and bring the whole resistance down on you, strong as you are you can't kill them all."

"You...Bitch. Let me see her now."

"I already said no Miles, your up against a flush with your pair."

"I will make you pay you fucking bitch."

Miles then turned around and visibly was fuming. "I'm a vixen not a bitch, get it right!" Fiona called out to him as she went back to her tent where she would sleep off this experience as a bad night.

**Real world **

"Totally. Fucking. Called. It." Tails said slowly.

"Fiona, who was he wanting to see?" Alicia asked

"You." She simply responded

"He still...I have to go, Fiona you're off the hook, if you need me I'll be...somewhere." Alicia said before she walked out of the room.

"Well I have to get back to work fixing the stealth-" Boomer was cut off by Tails.

"Already done. I got bored fixing that file so I ran a diagnostic on Miles cloaking field and fixed the minor glitch."

"Wow...then I'm going to go take a nap." Boomer then walked off somewhere to the nearest couch.

"Did you actually run a diagnostic on that field Miles made?" Fiona questioned.

"Fuck no, I copied that bitch on this SD card so I could make a better version for my world." He responded leaning back into the extremely comfortable computer chair, holding up an SD card for anyone near to see.

"You sly bastard."

"Damn straight."

After an awkward silence Fiona eventually broke it. "Thanks Tails, I'd be dead two times over already if it wasn't for you. I really owe you a lot more than a cheek peck."

Tails giant grin disappeared suddenly replaced with a confused look. "Wait, what?"

"Hehe you should of seen the look on your face Tails, it was really funny, I was just kidding with you anyway." Fiona said stifling her laugh.

"Regardless of whether or not that was a joke, that was still a good inspiration for lots of perverted images."

Her laugh stifling fit was stopped in her track as her face turned into one of pure embarrassment. "Not funny."

"Who said I was kidding Fiona?"

"Not on your life buddy, I regret ever saying I owed you anything that involved physical contact." Fiona said subconsciously crossing her arms over her chest.

"So forgetting the little joke, what happened between Miles and Alicia?"

"It would probably be better if you got it from her mouth instead of mine, because all I know is that they were in a pretty close relationship. Before he became a traitor."

"I'll see if she's all right later but for now, I agree with Boomer I want to take a HUGE fucking nap. I haven't had hardly any sleep since I got here keep getting in a fucking fight. At least now we can sleep without a worry."

"Yeah, goodnight...oh and Tails."

"What?"

"Really thanks, I pretty much owe you my life now. And do you remember how all those years ago I told you you can't count on anybody?"

"Yes, I do remember."

"I think you can be an exception to that rule." Then she had walked off to to go find Alicia to probably find what her room was.

"Heh, If anyone owes anyone anything, I owe you Fiona." Tails then drifted off into sleep, dreaming of better times of old and better times he hopes would happen soon.

A/n: Wow that took forever to get the will to write it. No major action, but I think they need to slow down a little bit or Tails might pass out in the middle of a fight because of exhaustion. Anyway probably no update for a while, bunch of stupid shit going on at my school. If you're wondering what well, the teachers are terrified that because some kid from a different school district threatened one of the kids from my school that he would kill him. The teachers think this could turn into another school shooting like in Connecticut. Regardless I'm rambling at this point as ta la vista BITCHES!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Okay, I really have to thank XxCRITICxX for his helpful tips on the beginning of this story, and everyone else that has taken the time out of their day to leave a review to help poor little old me, and I honestly am surprised this story is as liked as it is. Quick question: Should I fix the first two chapters and rid of the giant paragraph or leave it like it is and fix it in a rewrite or something? Because honestly those first two chapters are fucking garbage, at least to me anyway. So tell me yes or no, now enjoy.

Tails awoke in a large green pasture that had no apparent end in sight, there was also no irregularity in the ground, flat, treeless, and no flowers could be seen. _'Charles, where am I? What happened!?'_

Surprisingly there was no response from his demon prisoner, further confusing Tails. He got up and began looking around to try and get some general location of where he was at, suddenly a very faint sound of laughter could be heard, very faint, but he could definitely tell that he didn't make it up in his head. He began to follow the source of laughter, and after walking for what seemed like hours, the surrounding area started to become familiar until he realized he was back on Mobius, near his workshop.

Hearing the familiar laughing sound again, he started to walk towards his workshop until his door opened suddenly forcing him to retreat into the bushes._ 'Whoever the fuck thinks they can burglar my house is going to...is that me?' _

Stepping outside of his workshop was without a doubt Tails himself, right down to the scars on his chest. Following him were two children, one a strong resemblance to himself including his trademark two tails, and following him was a young girl that bared an extremely close resemblance to Fiona. The only difference is she let her hair grow past her waist and had two tails herself, even adopting Fiona's taste in black colored clothing except that instead of wearing a bunch of belts, she had only one with a skull for a belt buckle.

_'What the fuck? Could I be looking into my...no impossible, time travel is impossible, at least for now.' _He thought, suddenly both himself and the children stopped talking and looked right at him. He looked at the kids nodded, and they handed him something. "Come" he told Tails, who was still hiding in the bushes.

Hesitantly he rose and approached himself and the small children and asked. "Are they ours?" He answered him with single nod and turned his head as another female walked out of the house with a smile, this one however was without question Fiona herself, with a noticeable bundle of blankets in her arms

"What the heck is going on here? Why is she coming out of my house with what looks like a baby?!" Tails said pointing an accusing finger at her, keeping the expletives unspoken for the children.

"We are what could have happened." They all said in unison excluding the infant child. Himself tossed a small video recorder to him.

Catching it himself only pointed at the device. Eventually gaining up the nerve to press play on the device, a holographic image began to play showing a few images of Fiona looking like she was dead, while he held onto her dead corpse, while a rather large black panther laughed in the background. It was obvious what these messages were showing him, Fiona is killed by this mysterious panther, and these people standing in front of him were what his supposed future family was.

"Who was t-" Tails was unable to finish as he was tackled toward a wall, held to it by a large hand pinning him by his neck. Sputtering out a question to the mysterious creature pinning him to the wall he asked, "who are you?"

It laughed before getting much closer to his face and yelling in Tails's face. "I AM THE ONE WHO TOOK EVERYTHING FROM YOU!"

"AHH!" Tails yelled with a start falling from the bed he was in onto the floor. Getting up and looking around frantically he realized exactly what had transpired. "It was...just a...dream...wait I didn't fall asleep in a bed!"

_**'Zzz, Who! What! When! Who the fuck are you killing!? Oh, a bad dream, that's why you screamed like a little girl.'**_

_'Charles, did you see my dream while I was asleep."_

_**'No, I can't do that. That's a dick move, I may be a demon, but I have respect in one's privacy.'**_

_'Oh, just...that was...such a weird dream.'_

_**'What happened?'**_

_'Nothing I want to explain.'_

_**'...Did she die in it?'**_

_'...Yeah.'_

_**'Just try and forget about it.'**_

_'Why do you act so sentimental when I mention Fiona getting seriously hurt or killed? You're a demon, as you said earlier, so why do you care at all about my love interest, hmm? Do you feel it when I pleasure someone or something?'_

_**'…'**_

Immediately Tails saw what was wrong and began to try and form an apology. _'Hey, hey forget about it, I-'_

_**'She's an exact copy of my mother, before that bastard that was my father killed her. Along with the girl I had chosen to be my queen. There I told you, now fuck off.'**_

Charles then immediately closed the mental link he used to talk to Tails. '_Now I feel like a dick...sorry dude for bringing back memories like that.'_

Now he had to figure out why he woke up in a bed, rather than a computer chair. "Tails, calm down and come back to bed." A female voice said, he immediately recognized that it was Fiona's voice.

"Umm, Fiona do you mind telling me why we were asleep in the same bed? I remember falling asleep sitting on a computer chair." He asked her.

"Alicia said there was only one room for tonight, so I brought you to this room so you wouldn't be sleeping in a stupid chair. Now come back to bed, your chest fluff was the best pillow." Fiona slurred still half asleep, her nightwear visible to his prying eyes, but she didn't seem to care.

"Uh, all right." He climbed into bed with her and immediately she snuggled into the big fluff of fur on his chest, well the part that hadn't been permanently destroyed by his scar. He was pretty sure that he could hear her mumble something about him being a giant teddy bear, allowing the rhythmic beating of his heart to lull her to sleep.

Unfortunately for Tails he was unable to slip back into the realm of dreams, his weird vision had left him restless and worried. _'Was it a real vision of my future, or was it a hopeful dream?' _Unfortunately his worry had increased his heart rate, and raised it to erratic and frequent rate waking Fiona...somewhat.

"What has you so riled up Tails?" She asked

"Nothing, just my dream from earlier. Just a stupid nightmare." He answered

She didn't see to believe him at first until she shrugged and laid her head back down onto his chest. "We'll talk about it in the morning, but for now just relax and go to sleep. Unless you want to talk about it now."

He didn't really want to tell her of his dream, but he preferred her just lying on his chest snoring softly, to talking to her when she couldn't process anything he would say and remember it the next morning. "I'll tell you in the morning, okay?"

"All right." Laying her head down again she added, "If you wake me up again, I'll cut your balls off, shove them down your throat, and laugh as you choke on your own genitals."

He knew she was joking, but the tone she had used had him believing she would actually attempt this feat. "Okay Fiona I'll go back to sleep, but do you mind if I get a little more comfortable?"

"No, go on ahead."

Suddenly Tails had pulled his arm out from underneath of Fiona and wrapped it around her, further adding to both his and her comfort. "Ooh, a bold one aren't you?" She teased

"You're the one who dragged me into bed and got real cozy with me while I was unconscious."

"True."

"Goodnight Fiona."

"Goodnight Tails."

Although Fiona drifted off with no problems, Tails on the other hand still was unsure of his dream and spent another ten minutes before exhaustion had forced him back to sleep.

_Morning_

Fiona had woken up first, but refused to give up the world's greatest pillow that was known as Tails's chest, and simply acted asleep until he would wake. He eventually started to wake up, and remembered that he had moved from a computer chair to a bed courtesy of Fiona. "Good morning Fi." He greeted

"Good morning...fuck, I can't think of a nickname for you...no fair Tails."

"Well, technically, Tails is a nickname."

Sitting up and shoving him, trying to be angry at him was nearly impossible. "Oh fuck you."

He winked at her. "You name the time and the place baby, and I'll be there."

She started snickering, which turned into chuckling, which turned into genuine laughter. This Tails was much more fun to be around than the sulky bastard he was when they started this adventure. "You've really died down on the asshole meter Tails. Killing Scourge, really must have helped you out."

His cheerful demeanor died almost immediately. "No one should ever be happy to kill someone, or be happy someone was killed. It wasn't what we were born to do, we weren't born to kill, you become a killer, and he made me one. But right before he died, Scourge told me something. He told me that the original order to kill my parents was given by Eclipse. I don't know why...he died before I could ask him."

"Tails, I'm really sorry, about everything that happened to you. If there was anything _anything_ I could do to make you feel better, just tell me. Okay?" Fiona said placing an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"Oh wait!" Fiona suddenly said brightening up her mood considerably. "Look around your neck! That could make you feel better! Maybe."

Looking down he saw something that shocked him to his core. There was a small heart shaped locket around his neck, with a small golden chain looping it around keeping it in place. "Open it." She said

What he saw inside nearly made his heart stop, inside surrounded by the crystal that allowed him to be in this world and use his chaos powers, was a photo of himself as a child with his father and mother on each side. "How?" Was all he could choke out, without letting go of his control of his tears.

"It's a photo of when Miles was a child, but they're still you're parents. So I asked Alicia if she had any family photos of Miles when he had his parents, and I asked Boomer if he had any duplicates of that crystal Miles gave you so I could make this for you. I knew it would mean a lot to you, plus you wont have to hold onto that other crystal with your hand and limit your ability to fight!"

This action had finally driven him past his emotional barrier finally letting his tears stream down his face, and finally admitted to himself that he had fallen for Fiona again. Maybe even more than the first time.

"F-Fiona, I don-don't think you know h-how much this m-means to me! I didn't have anything left of my parents after the fire! Thank you so fucking much!" He had her wrapped up in a bone crushing hug in seconds.

She had expected this kind of reaction from him, so she returned the hug with full force with a smile on her face as she whispered calming words to the emotionally distraught fox. Maybe now would be a good time to tell him.

"Thank you Fiona, really, I would kiss you if you wouldn't kill me after wards." He had meant it as a joke, but nothing could have prepared him for the kind of reply he got from her.

"Maybe I wouldn't kill you, I might actually like it." Fiona said staring straight into his eyes.

She had caught him off guard big time, first his emotional breakdown, then she says what he had always wanted to hear ever since he was eleven years old. Her eyes held no trace that she was lying, he only saw the fiery determination that always made her so special. Slowly ever so slowly, as if some mysterious force was pulling them towards each other as their lips got closer and closer until, his dream had flashed through his mind of her being dead in his arms with that fucking panther in the background.

Pulling away suddenly, surprised Fiona. She thought he would jump at the chance to finally have her heart, but he had pulled away and was now breathing heavily as if he had just ran a marathon. "Fiona, what does Eclipse look like? What species is he?"

_'Why the hell would he be asking something like that?' _She thought.

"He's a pretty big black panther. Why?"

Tails's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she revealed what that bastard looked like. "Then when I go after Eclipse and Miles, you can't come."

"What! Why? You know damn well I can handle myself just fine! So why can't I come and kill that bastard with you?!" She yelled.

"Because, I don't want to lose you." He answered sadly.

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"It means I love you, and I don't want to risk losing you. Please just trust me Fiona!"Tails begged placing his hands together as if he was praying.

However Fiona's attention was focused on the former part of his sentence. "You love me?"

"Yes Fiona I do! That's why you can't go when it's time! If I lost you too, I don't know what I would do."

"Tails look at me." Fiona said sternly, leaving no room for disobeying.

"Wh-mmph!" Tails speech was caught off in his throat as he felt the wonderful sensation of Fiona's lips on his in a passionate kiss. Pushing him down farther on the bed without ending their lip lock, Tails finally took initiative and began to kiss her back.

They stayed like that until they needed to part to catch their breath. "Does that make you feel any better Tails?"

He smiled a true smile, that ever since he lost his parents, he hadn't been able to. "Yes Fiona, I feel much better now. Does this mean you, love me back?"

She smiled back. "Yes Tails,I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and your friends. I really truly am."

"Don't worry about that, I forgave you for that a long time ago. But I'm curious, what made you use me as a pillow?"

Fiona rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "It was kind of my way of repaying you for saving my life...twice."

"Oh, what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"I have a few ideas." She said seductively rubbing a few fingers through his chest fur.

Tails blushed a bright red, but it was hidden by his fur. "Don't you think that's a little soon Fiona?"

"Oh come on! I haven't had any dick in like four months! Work with me here Tails!" Fiona begged like a little child asking for a cookie from a cookie jar.

"Sorry Fiona, but the walls here probably aren't that thick, that and I'm pretty sure I don't want a bunch of people banging on this door telling you to hold back all your screams."

"...You just did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Maybe."

Both shared a light laugh before a small knocking on the door interrupted them. "Tails, Fiona we need to talk to both of you in the interrogation room. We have a guest I want both of you to meet." They heard Alicia say through the door.

"Who is it?" Tails asked.

"You just have to meet us there to find out. Fiona knows where it is, have her lead you there."

"All right, we'll meet you there. Fiona get dressed."

_'That sly bastard already got her in bed! Wow, him and Miles really are the same person.' _Alicia thought walking away with a small laugh.

_In The Interrogation Room_

"What the fuck is he doing here Alicia?" Tails said astonished at the fact that the only other two tailed fox in existence, at least to his knowledge, was doing inside of the interrogation room, with more restraints than he thought possible to stick on one person.

"Don't know." She responded with a shrug. "Won't say why, won't even tell me. Says the only one he'll talk to is you."

"Then why am I here?" Fiona asked

"In case we need two seductresses in there to try and get info out of him." She responded still looking questionably at Miles.

"If we did that, I'm pretty sure he'd only look at you Alicia." Fiona said dismissing the idea.

"He doesn't deserve that privilege anymore. I meant you and Autumn or something." Alicia responded finally looking at them, and noticed Tails new neck wear.

"Ah, so that's what you wanted that photo for Fiona."

"Yep, should have had a camera so you could have seen his face when I told him."

"So why will he only talk to me?" Tails said trying to move the conversation back on track.

"I said earlier, I don't know. Just get in there and find out will you?" Behind her, she motioned to the door that would lead to the room Miles was currently being kept in.

"Excuse me, but before I go in there and potentially get myself killed, What's stopping him from getting out of those restraints? Unless there made of megatal, I ain't going in there!" Tails said.

"Relax, we have something better than that megatal, boomer made some kind of additive that made it so Miles is basically as weak me, by stripping him of his powers." Alicia said somewhat happy at one of her strongest foes, potentially kill-able by nearly anyone of her forces.

"All right, I have a few questions I want to ask him anyway." Before he could open the door Fiona added.

"Be careful Tails."

"I will." Stepping inside of the circular room, he took a double take on every single restraint holding Miles in place. He had to have at least three on every limb, and two on each of his tails. _'What the fuck did he do to all of them to make them this cautious?'_

"Hello Tails, take a seat, have some fucking tea, I don't care because I can't fucking move my pinky, without getting five hundred thousand fucking bolts of electricity. I knew she was pissed at me, but not this much." Miles then began to writhe wildly in his chair, as well over one hundred thousand bolts coursed through his veins, leaving his skin visibly smoking.

"How much is he actually being shocked with?" Tails asked.

"He's pretty close to the mark, four hundred is what they're telling me." Alicia said through a speaker so both he and Miles could hear.

"Turn it down regardless, that's almost too high for even him. Look his skin is even smoking, keep it up you'll cook his insides." Tails warned them.

Alicia took her hand off the button underneath the microphone that allowed anyone inside of the room to hear them. "Do what he says, turn it down to three hundred thousand, can't kill him before Tails gets the info we need from him. Then I'll decide what to do with him."

"All right Miles." Tails began, "first off, how the fuck did you get caught in the first place?"

"My very own stealth tech, I made some good shit. Didn't hear a thing. Ahh, I see Fiona has done something with that crystal I gave you. Turned into a locket, how adorable."

"At least I know she cares about me, what have you done to make Alicia know you care about her? Well, other than betraying everyone here."

Miles joking demeanor seemed to vanish in an instant, and he began to stare daggers at Tails. "I didn't come here to discuss my past relationship, Tails."

"You didn't have a choice in coming here now did you?"

"Mocking me, doesn't get anyone anywhere."

"Why? At least give her a reason you betrayed her and everyone here. At least give her some kind of closure."

"Do you think I even-"

"Don't bullshit me Miles!" Tails nearly yelled smashing his fist into the table. "I saw that fucking security tape where Fiona didn't let you see her. I know you still care, she does too."

"Impossible, he made sure that tape was permanently corrupted...oh yeah I meant to say earlier, you have a mole somewhere."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, wouldn't meet me face to face, only Eclipse knows their identity.'

"Convenient how you dodged my question, are you going to give me a reason or not? I don't know why, but I think you do have a reason, and that reason, is a selfish one."

"I think you don't deserve to know, you don't know what I had to do."

"Do I hear some regret in your words Miles? Do you perhaps, _wish _something else had happened so you _didn't _leave?"

"You won't let this subject go will you? Fine, if you really want to know why I joined Eclipse's forces and left everyone here behind, is because you're all fighting a losing battle. I didn't want to die meaninglessly."

"You are a terrible liar, what else did you want to tell me?"

"I know you managed to kill Scourge, without relying on Charles's power to do it for you. For that, I respect you, but if you want Eclipse to fall, you have to rely on Charles to do it. He's far too strong for either you or me to match him in power. Lay your petty reasons for revenge behind."

"I don't know even where to begin wrapping my head around you. You're my enemy, yet here you are giving me valuable information without any trouble. Are you really our enemy?"

Miles only glared at him, refusing to either confirm or deny his question. "So that's it huh? That's the only thing you'll tell me then. Goodbye you sorry excuse for a man." Tails scooted his chair back and began to walk out the door.

"Send her in please. I need to talk to her one more time." Miles said, almost like he was begging.

"Do you think you deserve it?"

"...no...I don't."

"So you realize at least that? Then you really aren't as much of a waste of time as I thought." Then he left the room shutting it behind him, leaving Miles to wallow in what he called misery.

A/n: Done! I had fun writing this chapter, next one will be much more awesome trust me. So yeah tell me if I should or shouldn't fix he first two chapters. Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving the interrogation room, Alicia approached Tails with an obvious intention to drill him for any info he could give her. "What did he say? What does he know?" She asked.

"The only thing he told me, before I got sick of talking to him, was that we have a potential mole in our numbers." He said.

"Dammit, that would explain how Eclipse's men find us so fast. We've had three patrols go by here this week. We've gotta find that mole before they figure out where we are." She turned to walk away, but Tails laid a hand on her shoulder making her stop.

"He wants to talk to you Alicia, he may say why he left, from what I could get out of him on the subject, and he sounded somewhat regretful, almost like he didn't have a choice."

"What in the fuck makes you think I want to talk to him? Even if I did want to, all he would want was forgiveness. Something he doesn't deserve." She said

"Think about it, I can tell from that security tape yesterday he still somewhat cares enough about you to want to see you, even if it could get him killed. Even if you don't car back we could at least make him a powerful ally."

She didn't say anything back to him, so he walked off after one last question. "What was he doing when you captured him?"

"Pretty sure he was spying on us...fine I'll talk to him, only to get the info I want out of him. NOT because I still care about him." She said simply.

"Did you love him?"

"That's none of your business."

He sighed, perhaps he had pressed a little too far into her personal life. "Then forget about it, I won't press. Where's Fiona?"

"She went to explore the new room I gave her so you two don't have to share a bed. Unless you want to, then just sleep with her I don't care. Not like you two didn't already."

He let the little comment slide. "Just so you know Alicia, if Miles wanted to escape, he would of by now."

Thanking her, but before walking off asked her one last question. "Where is the nearest one of Eclipse's generals? Particularly one that know where he lives."

"Why would…you're fucking insane! What are…there is a camp a few miles north from here, one of the soldiers should know. I'll make sure she stays here."

He walked off to go find Fiona and talk about his little dream and hopefully explain to her why he felt uncomfortable with her going after Eclipse with him.

'_Miles…why did you do it?*sigh* I can't get rid of these fucking feelings you left me with, I should kill you. But I couldn't forgive myself if I did.' _

Alicia then walked into the interrogation room and maybe she could bring herself to put a bullet in his traitorous head.

"First things first Miles, who is my mole? Tell me n-"

"I'll tell you who she is right now, but she would flee as soon as I pointed her out so be fast. I'm surprised you didn't find out earlier honestly Autumn is a terrible fucking liar."

_Back With Tails_

While our friendly little two tailed hero was leaving the premises with promise Fiona would stay here, as long as where she was safe, he had just eaten three fairly large steaks in the cafeteria before leaving. _'Hey Charles, do I have any apps in there?'_

'_**The fuck are apps?'**_

'_Never mind, any way to pass the time?'_

'_**Imagining yourself banging your new girlfriend, which may I add; you royally fucked up doing this morning.'**_

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep Charles dirty image out of his head and nearly stumbled over a rock placed perfectly placed in his path.

'_I should have done that before I left, no wait never mind, she would think I'm sleeping and ditching.'_

'_**With your luck with women I wouldn't doubt it.'**_

'_HEY! That's not-'_

'_**May I remind you of…how many were there that left you after a week?'**_

'_Just shut up before I make you shut up.'_

'_**Please tell me how you can make me shut up. No go ahead; show me how, right now.'**_

'_How about I barrage you with homo-erotic thoughts? Hopefully making you a homosexual.'_

'_**I apologize for any offensive things I may have said.'**_

'_Damn right yo-' _Tails was yanked from his thoughts, as he broke through the tree line and he was watching a bunch of men, clearly Eclipse's men, getting the shit beat out of them by someone he couldn't distinguish. Scrambling back behind a tree so he could remain hidden he watched how the events played out. _'Who is that...well any enemy of Eclipse can't be all bad, right?'_

'_**Probably, no skin off my back. But, you might want to approach them slowly, with your likeness to Miles and all.'**_

'_7…8…9…10. Wow, that person is fairing pretty well against those guys. I'm going to go see who that is, they look done.' _As much as Tails caught of this person's fighting ability, showed that they had little to no problem, minus a few cuts and bruises, and seemed in no real harm. This doesn't explain why they collapsed suddenly in the middle of the many bodies surrounding the stranger.

Simple curiosity and worry over the person had him cautiously approaching the unconscious body. When he got to them he noticed immediately that this person was Fiona, if she didn't have a scar going through her eye and probably destroying it, was a copy of her down to the last detail. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her to try and wake her, "hey, are you okay? Hey, are you awake?"

A small groan met his ears as she slowly opened her eyes, and crack him in the lip. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" She rocketed upwards and tried to stand, but fell back down when on the men she had beaten, regained conscious and grabbed her ankle making her trip. The man, before she could react to the fall, had picked her up and, unknown of Tails presence, and punched her muzzle, probably breaking it, and several more would have followed if Tails hadn't pulled him off, and threw him through a few trees…a few hundred trees actually.

"I'm willing to forgive the punch, if you calm down and explain why you did it." He said, blood leaking slowly from his lip.

"If you're just going to have your way with me Miles, kill me first." She responded upon realizing running would get her nowhere.

'_That explains it.' _He thought, laughing silently at how easy it would be to explain who he actually was. "All right, apparently you have some bad past incidences with Miles. Are you aware of interdimensional travel?"

"Yes…why?"

"Because I'm Miles's dimensional counterpart, here he is known as a horrible creature of evil, in my world I am an international hero. That and I have some sexy scars while he has nothing on his chest. My name's Tails and I won't hurt you, you hold too much of likeness to my current girlfriend for thoughts like that to come anywhere near my brain." Tails explained, offering her his hand.

"Not sure if my head hurts from what you just said, or you're a super nerd. Regardless, you and Miles do not act the same at all, so I'll buy your story for now." She said accepting Tails hand, almost stumbling once letting go.

"Can I ask your name?" Tails asked grabbing her shoulder to steady her again.

"My name is Foxie; don't say a word about it." She threatened lightly.

"So, this is just a wild guess, your last name is Loxy?" Tails asked, meant as a joke, but with the scowl she gave him made him think he was right.

"Yes, my last name is Loxy." Tails couldn't tell, but from the tone of her voice and the way she looked away, she was embarrassed and he found it fairly cute.

"What were these guys coming after you for?" While he asked her his question, he kicked the guard that was regaining consciousness, and sent him right back into unconsciousness.

"*sigh* they're tax collectors, I paid my taxes last fucking _week. _They're monthly taxes too, that corrupt bastard Eclipse, which has spiraled a prospering kingdom into a barely profitable fucking mess! Is a greedy fucking tyrant! Although, Miles and Alicia weren't the best, they were still better than him!"

Foxie was ranting at this point, and he found it easier to just let her rant, but he saw it fit to stop her before she passed out. "All right calm down now, you'll just be passing out again with what looks like a concussion. Where's your house, I'll walk you there."

"Nice try there stud, but my house is right there, I'm not so easily won over…but thanks for the help with those jerkoffs." She started to walk towards her home, but Tails laid a hand on her shoulder.

"By the way, before I let you go, do you know where Eclipse's castle is located at? To tell you the truth, that bastard had both my parents killed, I've already killed their killer, the contractor is next."

Her eyes widened slightly, before returning to their normal size, and then making themselves larger again when the rest of his sentence. "WHAT! You're crazy! You think you can kill him? HA, I'll leave a rose on your grave once. That man is invincible; I've heard stories of him ripping through hundreds of the idiotic resistance force, fighting against him, with ease."

"I've heard these stories before; I've done the same to his men. And I can do worse if I wanted to. So could you tell me where he is?"

"*sigh* if you want to die prematurely fine, his castle is in the next town over. If you succeed in actually getting close to Eclipse, Miles will probably give you hell to get anywhere closer to him."

"If it's any consolation, Miles has been captured by the resistance. While they may be fairly weak, they captured one of Eclipse's best and probably strongest men. If there is any time to strike him, it's now when he's crippled."

"Holy shit! They've caught him on their own? Eh, I don't care about that guy too much. Hopefully they kill him." Her eyes had opened fairly wide again at Tails revelation, but just shrugged her shoulders and started walking off again.

"Oh, by the way Foxie, what happened to your eye? If it's not too personal."

She stopped and gave him a small glare before she sighed and walked back towards him and grabbed one of the guard's arms and began to drag him into a convenient ditch on the side of the road. "I was Alicia's and Miles's advisor for a while. This little thing was given to me by Eclipse, not only did he give me a scar, he ripped my useless hunks of flesh that used to be my eye, oh damn this guy's heavy, right out of my head. I couldn't afford any bionics, so I had to accept just keeping my eye shut for the rest of my life. There, that's the last of them…you know how to burn shit with your special powers?"

She eventually looked over and saw Tails expression darken grimly; actually frightening her remembering what Miles himself was capable of. No reason he shouldn't be able to…right? "All that man, no that monster does, is ruin people's lives. What right does he have to do this to you and everyone else in this world?"

Suddenly the men's unconscious corpses that were next to her erupted into flames, nearly burning her from the shear amount of heat he was exerting from his green fire. "Geez man, calm down. No need to burn down the only good looking place left in this world." Though her words were meant to calm him down from his anger fueled cremation, it actually managed to make him angrier and she could tell it by the heat increasing even more making her move even farther from the flames.

"That's…exactly what I mean. I know there's no perfect world; I know there's no perfect man. God knows I'm not perfect, but when people like him can walk free, only fuels my hatred of every living being that's evil…why do they think just because they're stronger than someone they can do whatever they fucking want?" The heat had turned up even more to the point that the air itself she breathed was on fire, burning up the little oxygen she could fit into her lungs making her collapse and begin struggling to breathe, and then it just stopped, and she heard a loud thump.

Looking up she could see that the fire on her right had finally died, making the air around her feel cold to her skin, and Tails looking as if someone had shoved him down. "I'm…I'm sorry about…that. If I get too angry, I can't control myself."

She forced a fairly hard cough to get most of the burning oxygen out of her lungs, in order to fill it with cooling air that wasn't burned her lungs. "I guess…that strikes off my *cough*, oh man that one hurt, next question. I _was_ going to ask if you had those crazy ass powers Miles had, but those bodies igniting into flame kind of proved my point. You all right there hot shot?"

"Yeah…just a little angry. I'll be seeing you, but before I go, if you want, I could fix your eye for you."

"Nah, Miles has tried before. There's just nothing left inside my eye socket to connect anything to some biomechanical eye or some crazy shit like that."

"Any mind with intelligence would be able to eventually find a way to make dirt into diamond, eventually no matter how damaged your eye socket is I could probably fix it."

She shrugged "eh, I've got used to not having depth perception, but it would be nice…tell you what, you overthrow Eclipse _and _fix my eye I will personally fuck both you and your girlfriend."

"You're joking, right?"

"One-hundred percent serious. You'd deserve it; I wouldn't be the only one lining up either."

Tails just gaped at her, or through her she couldn't tell, until a noticeable nosebleed dribbled into view and he wiped it away realizing what exactly he was fantasizing about.

'_**God damn, that was hot. You have the most vivid imagination. That was a lot better than when you were eleven.'**_

Tails was too busy trying to make the wonderful images of lying down with two Fionas, than replying to Charles. But the reason he had left in the first place popped back into his head. "I might hold you up to that, but I have to go now, I have a mission to complete."

"But, what do I do if these guys come back? Fighting without depth perception is difficult when you misjudge the distance between a fist and you nose, and it ends up being shattered in fifteen places." A minor amount of fear could be seen on her face, he could tell she was genuinely feared for her life.

"*sigh* Well…if you tell the resistance I sent you, a girl named Fiona, my girlfriend, should help you out. Just look for a red fox identical to you. Also, a squirrel/chipmunk girl will help you as well; just make sure you tell them I sent you and that you're -"

"Stop right there, I am not going to fight for the damn resistance. I'm telling you that right now, I. Will. Not. Fight. In. The. Resistance." She emphasized her last points quite clearly.

Tails pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "if you would have let me finish, what I was going to say was make sure you tell them you're just a civilian and that you need some shelter…oh wait. You'll need these things to see the HQ." He then tried for a good two minutes to remove the bloody contact lenses that made him want to punch babies. Eventually he got one of them out for her to use, and handed it to her.

"Ooookay, first thing I'm gonna do is to wash this thing, and second, is to go and wash this thing, and the third thing I'm gonna do is wash them again. THEN I'll head to wherever this place is…where exactly is this place again?" Foxie said while holding the contact lens as far away as possible from her eye.

"All right, oh and by the way, if you actually work for Eclipse which by now has become a serious possibility in my book, I will find you and make your life hell, even if you look exactly like my girl." He said in a flat tone that held no kind of emotion.

The peculiar way his eyes dug into her eyes gave the creeps, and sent shivers down her spine. Even though she made it a resolution to never show fear to anyone who caused it, she still couldn't shake the thoughts of what would happen. _'Wait, why am I getting so tense and fearful even though, I don't work for Eclipse? Oh, wait this person can rip me in half as easily as I could crush a spider THAT'S why.'_

"I got the message Tails, but I gotta say thanks. Thanks a lot for the help, who knows what bastard they would have sent next, sure I can handle around ten dudes but that's it, anymore and it becomes impossible to keep track of them all with just one eye. So if they sent, oh around fifteen to twenty guys…I'd be fucked, probably in more ways than one mind you. But yeah, since my house is right there, I'm going to go ahead and wash this…thing, and get a few things. Come on in, any sensible person wouldn't trust me as far as they could throw me, so you'll probably want to keep an eye on me."

"Actually, I'll just let this guy watch after you." Before she could question him about what person he was talking about…another clone of him, down to the three scars he had across his chest, and it saluted her, while the original started panting like a dog that had finished a triathlon, twice.

"That is badass, how did you make two of yourself? Ooh the things I just realized you could do with two of yourself, oh I feel like a horny school girl." Foxie began giggling like she was drunk.

"Okay…oh my god…that takes…so much fucking energy, I just spilt my chaos energy reserves in half, that's how I made him. He has a copy of my abilities and my intelligence, but I can't figure out how to give him emotions yet. He just kind of goes through random emotions, like right now he's going through joy."

"I like turtles; there shells need three hundred and fifty pounds of force to shatter. I also like pancakes…they taste yummy." The copy Tails had made began to rock back and forth on his feet and twiddle his thumbs with a giant grin on his face.

"And the dirty thoughts go right out the window, unless he has the exact same physical _build _you have. So he's just going to be a surveillance drone until I get to the resistance HQ and he's going to lead me to it, right?" She sighed with disappointment, at least it seemed that way to Tails.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, just don't piss him off, he has a much shorter temper than I do. For example, hey Tails! Those trees called you fat!"

Tails clone had wondered off to the road near Foxie and would occasionally play with her tail, until he heard his taunt. He wore a mask of emotion that had chosen to be anger, no borderline murderous, and he unleashed hell on the closest trees that Tails had pointed at. "When the hell did he get behind me and start playing with my tail?" She began somewhat confused. "So what I get from this is, if I need him to fight or help me…"

"Just say they called him fat or any kind of insult. Don't know why, no matter what I do, how I summon him, no matter what I tell him to do he always flips out if someone insults him. Tried to rip Sonic's throat out once when he was joking around." The constant smashing and snapping of trees and their branches could be heard over their conversation, followed by a lot of expletives.

"What else can you do?"

"What else I can do with my power? Pretty much whatever I-" Foxie had cut him off before he could finish.

"I said nothing about your powers, but I'm curious, why are you wearing a piece of jewelry? "

"Two reasons, one is because my girl made it for me I…I lost my parents when I was thirteen and she put a family photo in there for me, second is because there is a specific type of jewel in here, surrounding the picture, that nullifies the poisonous effects of anarchy energy on my chaos energy based body."

"No idea what you just said, but I'm gonna say it lets you be here without dying. Oh it look like he's done. I'll be seeing you buddy, thanks for the escort to a safe place…can you really fix my eye, wait don't tell me. After Eclipse is dead, come and tell me then. Come on Tails, let's go in my house real quick and then we'll be heading off."

"I LIKE TURTLES! SHUT UP TREE I'M NOT FAT!" He had stopped and turned and yelled at the trees nearest him, before turning back around and following the facepalming Foxie into her house. Confident that she would be safe until she got to the resistance, he finally got back into a serious state of mind, talking to Fiona always made him forget about the evils in the world. She made it all seem like a dream, even if it wasn't her, at least the one he fell for, she was close enough that she made him feel as if he was talking to her again. And hopefully he would be able to make his dream a reality.

Tails then used his namesakes to fly onto the highest stable platform, out of sight to anyone without thermal goggles, sat down and began to try and establish a stronger connection to the Master emerald by meditating. If he couldn't beat Eclipse with his normal strength, he would have to draw in energy from the master emerald until he could take no more, and farther if he had to.

_With Foxie and Tails's Clone _

If Tails expected this…thing, that was nothing like him at all, how the fuck is it supposed to protect her from anything remotely dangerous? He said he filled it with half of his power. If that's the case then this thing shouldn't be able to fight nearly anything remotely strong…right? Regardless she decided to see if she could tease the poor creature as if she was teasing the real deal. She also took note how the clone's demeanor took a complete three sixty, he was calm and collected, not blurting out the most random shit.

"Hey Tails's clone, why aren't you saying you like pancakes or turtles or waffles or anything you said back in front of my house? You're acting like an actual functioning member of society."

His response was just to ignore her first and do nothing, but he stopped walking suddenly and grinned menacingly. **"Because I'm not the same thing that was in control before, my name is Charles. And you might not like it, but I'm going to make you mine."**

"Excuse me?"

"**Oh yes, you made it quite clear that you fancy my host, and my ways being different than any weak mortals, I'm just going to claim you and make you my queen, whether you like it or not."**

"Mortals? What do you mean by mortals, and your ways being different, and your name being Charles? What the fuck are you talking about?"

He started to laugh before getting uncomfortably close to her, and with him being a good three inches taller than her, made her feel small.** "Simple, I am the king of demons inside of hell, just a little below the big man himself. With my last queen being killed…I need a new one and you will fit the role easily, publically**_** and **_**privately." **He began to laugh again.

She was shocked to her core at this revelation; he was a demon from hell, not just any demon, but their leader no less. She began to slowly back away until her back met a tree, with him getting close enough she could feel his warm breath on her nose. She weighed her option, one she could give him a good kick to the purse and run for it easily spelling her demise, or comply and buy herself some time. She went with the latter. "So then, mind telling me how a big bad demon got himself sealed inside of a measly mobian fox."

"**I'm not allowed to tell you that my dear sweet flower, unfazed by the decaying world around you staying beautiful and defiant through and through. I am physically not allowed to tell you that**." He placed one of his hands to the side of her head and put the other one below her head, and cupping her chin, gently raised so he would look at him.

Something about the way he talked and the way he behaved towards her, didn't scare her, in fact she felt lightly touched at his praise, and his eyes. The way his eyes held hers locked to his confused her, so bright and full of emotions that he was hiding from her, only allowing the ones he wanted to show through, and drawing her in. Until she realized that the king of the demons of Hell, was coming on to her and the physical properties she was beginning to feel attraction towards, were not his.

"For such a big shot down there, you know how to make a woman feel special. I wonder…" Wordlessly she shifted he legs so that from his perspective it looked like she was getting comfier, what she was actually doing was moving so she could put as much momentum behind her leg for the hardest kick in the balls, Charles would ever feel in his life.

She was confident she never kicked anything harder in her life, but he just stood there like nothing happened with his eyes, still unchanging from the way he looked at her and the way he caged her. The only sounds she heard besides flesh hitting bone was one off in the distance, all she could gather from it was that that person was using a lot of expletives in many ways. Thinking the first time was a fluke she hit him again, and just like last time he just stood there, with the voice getting louder far away. **"If you hit me like that again, my host could never walk again. Before you ask the way this is set up is like this; any physical pain I take gets transferred back to him. In short everything you do to me, you do to him. He is probably feeling the strongest kick to his balls, he's ever felt."**

"Aww fuck me, could you tell him I didn't mean to do that? I have plans for that thing you know."

"**Yes I did, but unfortunately**." Charles began backing away from her and no longer pressing her against the tree. **"With this body, you could kill me maybe, he on his own could barely handle thirty guys, and for some reason I can't enhance the strength of this fake body like I can his. Even then, I can't use my full strength on his body, because it would kill him."**

"What-What are you going to do to me now?"

"**Nothing yet, but eventually I will make you mine, but rest assured I will never harm you. I may be a demon, but every demon protects the ones they choose to be their mates."**

"Oh man, this is weird. Just take me to the damn resistance so I can get away from you."

"**Such malice towards me, I just told you I wouldn't hurt you. So why do you fear me? All though, I suppose I understand why, I mean the king of the demons of Hell just told you he's going to take you there. So I understand, follow me the HQ is only a few minutes away, I'll lead the way and after we get there, I'll dissipate and go back into the child's mind. And when I get out I will make you mine, I can't do it now because technically it would make you his, with his mate mark and all."**

She saw it fit to just ignore him and begin walking in the general direction she and Charles were walking to begin with before he went bat shit crazy on her ass. "Just shut up and lead me to where we need to go so I can be away from you. And _don't _even think about touching me."

"**Such a feisty one, even your blood smells better-" **The way he just stopped talking about a subject he seemed interested in struck her as odd. At least until he flew past her as if he had been thrown with enough strength to fracture part of the tree he landed against. Turning around brought her face to face with the most feared man on the planet, Eclipse.

A/n: Cliffhanger much? I'm so mean, all though I got serious writers lock this whole chapter so I'm sorry it took so long, but school and everything takes priority over this side hobby. Seriously though writers block can suck a dick. As usual any errors tell me in the reviews, later y'all.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: I'm a bastard, no? Making a confrontation with the big antagonist and the protagonist of the story meet and instant cliffhanger. I expect tons of people at my house demanding I atone for this crime, too bad none y'all know where I live! But I digress; here is big action fight scene, pure candy for the brain and your imagination to decipher!

_With Miles and Alicia_

"So, Autumn is our Mole? How can I trust you? How do I know you're not lying?" Alicia said sitting across from the mobian that was currently more metal than flesh.

"Simple, she gave all of her info to me, and I would pass on corrupted info to Eclipse. I can give you plenty of proof if you let me go." He responded looking straight at her with a face she knew he would make when he was holding back info. And for once, she knew what he was holding back.

She decided to play along for now. "You still haven't given me enough proof that you're not lying to me Miles."

"What point would there be to lie to you Alicia? I know she's on the other side of that glass. She never did like me, so seeing the chance watch me get electrocuted; she wouldn't miss it for the world-HURK!" The powerful electrocution had come as a surprise to Alicia, she didn't say to do it, and it didn't seem to be stopping.

"That's enough." It didn't stop.

"I said that's enough!" It still wouldn't stop.

"All right now I am convinced, apprehend her before she kills him!" The electrocution suddenly stopped, showing that Autumn was actually in control of the torture device.

"You're lucky Autumn just made a big slip up in trying to fry your brains, or else I wouldn't believe you." Alicia got up and rushed out of the room, leaving Miles alone to smoke up the interrogation room alone to think, and shortly after an alert rang up throughout the base of an APB on Autumn.

'_She…she didn't let them kill me…'_

'_**Easy there hot shot, that doesn't mean much.'**_

'_You're right…but just let me have my thoughts all right?'_

'_**Fine.'**_

'_Do you think…she would believe me if I told her why I left?'_

'_**I cannot give you an answer in her place child.'**_

Suddenly Miles could hear a string of explosions a far distance away, but after searching the specific energy that had just exploded; they made chills go up his spine. And after those explosions one more actually shook the foundation of the building.

He knew what would happen if Tails fought Eclipse without having Charles do it, but he knew Tails as well, almost as well as he knew himself. He knew Tails wouldn't let Charles take care of Eclipse because of his reasons for revenge. _'Arthur, lead them to him, today is the day Eclipse falls.'_

'_**Understood, it will be an honor to fight alongside my liege.' **_Suddenly Miles began struggling greatly against the restraints holding him, the metal's creaking and groaning easily heard as they all snapped off of one of his arms. Once they were off of his one arm, he grabbed the other restraints on his arm and simply ripped them off viciously. He simply sent a large amount of his special demonic energy into the restraints on his legs and tails, turning them all to dust. Popping a few joints in his neck Arthur, now in full control, took aim at a wall and fired an explosive anarchy spear, blowing off far more than he meant to. Literally the entire wall was gone, with a mock salute and a sadistic grin to the few people that had come in he blasted out of the building at an incredible speed.

"AFTER HIM!" An old bull dog shouted, medals pinned to his jacket seemingly meaning high ranking.

_With Fiona_

Fiona looked at the new room Alicia had given both her and Tails with no real interest; it looked like their old room with just a bigger bed. It even had the little circular mirror on the wall, well almost no interest any way. She was busy daydreaming about the many things that could happen on the big fluffy bed, with her new fluffy toy, until she started thinking about the Tails's weird dream.

"I wonder why Tails wouldn't talk about his dream with me; he doesn't like to talk about that night, so could it have been a nightmare of that night…no it wasn't. He acted so weird when he looked at me and when he talked to me…could it have been something about me? He did tell me he still loved me, and when I told him back…he looked scared, hmm…I wonder where he is, oh yeah still probably interrogating-" Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud interruption device called the PA system.

"Attention all personnel, we have a potential mole in our system. If anyone sees the possible traitor known as Autumn, apprehend her at once. Use deadly force if necessary." She heard Alicia shout over the PA system.

"Huh, never liked her before anyway…eh, I got nothing better to do, so I might as well catch that bitch." Fiona said to herself. After attempting to leave the new room from the automatic doors that would allow her to leave, she found the doors in lockdown.

"Oh, dammit! She was always good at computer shit." After looking around for an object to pry open the doors, she remembered the unlockable windows every room had in case of something like this happening. After opening the window she actually spotted Autumn running through the courtyard, with no one in pursuit.

'_Clever little bitch. Hacking all the lockdown procedures so everyone after you is stuck in their room-I guess not everyone is an idiot.' _While Fiona had begun to scale her way down from her second story room, other officers had begun to do the same, a few of them being the first floor and intercepting her, before she could get away. But they wouldn't last for long because, if Fiona remembered correctly, she was one of the best hand to hand combat users she knew, she even gave Miles a run for his money.

By the time Fiona had finally got down to the ground level, Autumn was finishing up the last two men that she was fighting with a split kick to both of their noses, but not before one had slashed her back creating a sizeable gash on it. Boy was he punished for that one.

Before a killing blow was given to the poor guy Fiona had tackled her off of him and punched her square in her muzzle, chipping one of her fangs and slicing open her hand on accident. "Dammit! You're not-oof!" Fiona was interrupted from a sharp kick from Autumn in an attempt to get her off, it worked.

Autumn back flipped off of the ground and turned tail and ran off into the woods with Fiona in hot pursuit. Autumn knew Fiona was fast, but she was physically superior to her in every way. At least that's what she thought for almost twenty minutes of a full on sprint. Stopping to catch her breath once she finally broke the jungle foliage, and stopped in front of this large crater almost too late and she teetered over the edge, until Fiona tackled her over the edge them both punching and scratching their whole way down, with Fiona ending up on top. Once again Fiona gave her a good wallop to the muzzle again, knowing any cuts or infections could be healed by Tails quite easily, and again for good measure.

After rolling the dazed tiger onto her stomach and placing her knee between her shoulder blades, Fiona placed her hands behind her back and cuffed her, or at least she would have if someone hadn't kicked her in the face and multiple persons held her down. Only after was she cuffed and then kicked in the face once again by an angry Autumn, busting her lip and chipping one of her own fangs in the process.

"What the hell is going on? HEY, get your hands off of there!" Fiona managed to kick the one person who had started rubbing a little high on her leg, right in the jewels. Earning another kick to her face, digging her lip real far into her teeth.

"Hey ease up their Roy, keep kicking her lip in and we won't be able to use it correctly."

"HA! You've obviously never been gummed before." Most of the men surrounding her began laughing, until Autumn smacked the nearest one upside his head.

"Shut up, we'll decide what to do with her after Eclipse is through with him." Autumn said glaring daggers at Fiona.

"As soon as Tails finds out what-" Autumn cut her off.

"Sugar, he isn't gonna be a problem, look over there." She pointed to one of the last things Fiona had ever wanted to see.

_Back To Tails and Charles 30 Minutes Prior_

'_**Tails, hopefully you can hear how much energy did you manage to absorb?' **_Once Charles realized exactly what had just thrown him fifty yards, he knew he was in for one hell of a beating unless Tails had his regular body not split into two.

'_Oh sweet fuck my balls hurt, I…probably got around enough chaos energy to go super probably five times, why?'_

'_**How did you get so much energy so bloody fast? We're in a different world.'**_

'_If I put enough concentration to it, I could easily get more, but even those with a direct link have their limits_

'_**It's-OH SHIT!'**_

'_Charles? Charles! Charles, answer me what's wrong?'_

'_**No time to explain, just chaos control yourself over here and deactivate whatever this technique is and let me fight this bastard with-FUCK! He's fast. It's Eclipse get over here NOW!'**_

Tails became angry, extremely angry. Charles was fighting Eclipse and off I the distance he saw a rather large explosion. Putting his emotions aside long enough to concentrate on where Charles was, didn't take nearly as long as it should have. Within seconds he was alongside Charles mangled form, all though he couldn't feel Charles's pain for some reason, standing almost protectively in front of the cowering Foxie.

He wanted oh so badly to just rush at Eclipse just like he had Scourge in a blind rush, but with Miles story he had easily beaten Scourge and Miles simultaneously. So he had to reel it in, if only for now.

"Ah, Miles or Tails as you go by now. How are you doing lately, well after joining up with those idiots of the resistance? Oh, I almost forgot! How are you're parents doing, are you keeping their tombstones in good shape?" Eclipse's even and surprisingly calm voice invaded Tails's ears and drove his emotions into an almost unbearable anger.

Barely keeping his anger in check and through gritted teeth Tails asked a question to Eclipse's patronizing words. "Why did you have my parents killed? Why didn't you do it yourself like a man? WHY are you such a fucking coward!?" The smug grin that he wore just got bigger at Tails's plea.

"You simply wouldn't understand child, but this doesn't matter now. Get out of my way now, and I'll let you live, this girl is important now. I didn't think something like this would happen, but with this little twist I could greatly improve my position."

"What on Moebius are you talking about you crazy bastard? Improve your position, what are you talking about?"

"Charles's and Foxie's relationship, he is quite favorable of her, and if you get out of my way now I'll let you work for me and forgive you for slaughtering a lot of my men and let your woman live. If not I'll kill Fiona."

Tails eyes widened, "how do you know about her?"

He began laughing, "I know everything about you, how you feel about her, and how she feels about you. It's simple you either-" Eclipse stopped talking as a rather large chaos spear struck him in his chest picking him up off his feet and sending him off through a bunch of trees, with a large explosion following shortly after, hand still smoking.

"Charles, I'll talk to you later about this, just take Foxie to the resistance and keep both of them safe, the resistance, they're bound to have heard that explosion and whatever caused the last one, and be here soon. Get Foxie to safety, tell the resistance what's going on and make sure both Fiona and Foxie stay as far away from this guy as possible."

"**Understood, I'll be back soon." **Charles then proceeded to pick up Foxie bridal style and dashed off, his visible injuries seemingly not hampering him in the slightest.

When Tails turned back to where Eclipse was sent off from his attack, he was standing there hair slightly smoking from the explosion, otherwise unharmed. Spitting a small amount of blood from his mouth, he addressed Tails. "You have crossed the line of no return imbecile; I am going to rip you to pieces, eat them, and rip her throat in front of your eyes before the meat sack that was known as your body is dead!"

Tails responded by spitting in his face, happily hitting his eye bringing a smug grin to his face. "I'll die before I let you touch her." Eclipse responded by wiping the spit out of his eye and firing an anarchy spear at Tails, but Tails had fired one at the same time making both attacks meet in the middle resulting in a large explosion, making a large cloud of dust form.

Tails flew out from the smoke cloud and fired off two chaos spears at Eclipse, but he dodged them and fired off two of his own. Tails wasn't prepared for it and paid the price for it with both of them hitting him dead on…or so it seemed. Tails flew into the air with a small green shield surrounding him. Once he reached a stable position in the air he placed both hands together and a small light formed between them. "Chaos barrage!" He shouted, suddenly hundreds to thousands of small green chaos spears fired at where Eclipse was standing, each making their own small explosions enough to destroy a small hut.

He began to dodge them but found it impossible to do so once one clipped him in the shoulder he had had enough, and vanished reappearing behind Tails giving him only enough time to realize he's just been hit harder than ever in his life. _'D-Damn! He only hit me once and…I'm already beginning to lose consciousness!' _His vision had begun to blacken around the edges, but he retained enough motor function to spin his tails fast enough to slow his decent…but not fast enough to stop him from making a crater upon impact.

'_M-Move dammit! Fuck! He's scrambled my nervous system' _Tails attempted to move again, but his body would only give him a small twitch in response. It only occurred to him where Eclipse was going to fall next until he landed on his back, driving him further into his crater. Luckily the kick restarted his nervous system and he was able to climb out of the crater somewhat so he could look at Eclipse's gloating face, which he promptly spit in.

"You little fucking prick." Eclipse then attempted to kick Tails in his face, but he rolled out of the way. Climbing back up to his feet he had a stroke of genius, he fired a chaos spear at Eclipse's feet and while the dust was keeping him from seeing him, he used chaos control to appear behind him and latched onto his back. Then focusing as much energy he could into his most powerful close range attack. "You're not getting away from this you piece of shit!" Tails body began to glow a bright green and before Eclipse could pry Tails off, he violently exploded, causing an incredibly large dome of energy, pure chaos energy, violently ripping apart everything in a mile wide radius, atom by atom.

When the large dust cloud had settled, he tried to get up but immediately sat back down, the sudden loss of most of his energy placed an incredible strain on his whole body. _'Did…did I do it? No way he could live thr-' _Tails's thoughts were suddenly stopped as he was struck in the back of his head making him tumble for a few feet afterwards. Suddenly Tails, still dazed from the combination of his chaos blast and the sudden strike to his head, had a large hand wrapped around his throat and was thrown into the ground, following a large foot to stomp his stomach, but not lifting it off instead pushing it harder and farther into his stomach, leaving him a coughing and gasping wreck unable to catch his breath. Realizing it was Eclipse he saw the small damage his attack had actually done, a few patches of his fur was gone with a small amount of blood seeping from a few gashes along the visible parts of his skin. Along with a steady trail of blood being leaked from his forehead

"I…will admit that move caught me by surprise, but I will not let you get the energy required to do such a move again. Ahh, what is this I see draped around your throat, this must be something she gave to you, no? It would be a shame if something-" He was interrupted from his gloating as Tails had used one of his tails and stabbed it into the closest part of Eclipse that was vital, or at least tried to as his tail bounced off of his back like a bb against a tank.

"H-How did that not hurt you?" Tails eyes were wide with shock as his tails made an audible ping sound after deflecting from Eclipse's body.

He began laughing and finally having a favorable position on his foe, spit back in Tails's face, mostly blood as payback for the two times he already had. "Oh, Miles did a few experiments. One of them being megatal cellular implanting. Allow me to explain-NO! No charging up that blast attack again." Tails had tried to charge up his attack again, for it seemed the only thing able to harm him, until Eclipse stomped him again taking his concentration away. Good thing too, because he didn't have enough energy to use it without damage to himself.

"Now as I was trying to say, M.C.I., or megatal cellular implanting, is when you take a single cell of megatal and a single mobian cell and fuse them together, which makes the person being fused nearly indestructible. You are the only one to ever draw blood from this body, and for that BRAVO! You are the strongest foe I have ever fought, and as a reward I'll offer you one last chance at redemption and join my side and you could have all the women, power, money, anything you could imagine to be yours whenever you felt like taking it! Join me and all will be forgiven."

"So…your skin is…as hard and as strong…as megatal…then I have no choice. It explains how you survived a chaos blast at point blank range. You'll just kill everyone I managed to become close to anyway, so what's the point, if you actually have a connection to the anarchy force that Miles has...then even if I could go super against you…then you would just do the same. But answer me this, is this…the same thing you offered Miles?"

"Yes child, it is, and like a smart little boy he obeyed, well not at first obviously. Now join me and everything you ever wanted is at your fingertips, what do you say?" He held out a hand to Tails and, until he swatted it away and pushed Eclipse off of him and surprisingly throwing him into the air, putting enough energy behind a chaos spear and sending it into the air after him sent him slightly higher into the air. Then quickly using the last of his energy he placed a little creation of his own onto the ground, then put everything he had left into his hand and flew up to Eclipse's level and smashed him with his chaos charged hand sending flying towards the little mine he had placed.

'_Please god, if you're listening let this work.' _Tails then did something he hadn't done since he was a child, he prayed. Once Eclipse had righted himself, it was too late as he landed on Tails's mine sending him back up to the air with a violent explosion, singing the hair on his back and burning the skin on it. "Now or never." Tails said silently closing his eyes and asking his parents souls for strength, when Eclipse was halfway back up to him Tails changed the way his tails were spinning and flew down like a bullet towards Eclipse's also bullet like ascent and plunged his fist into Eclipse's stomach meeting him halfway and successfully penetrating the megatal surfacing of his skin, going out the back.

His cry of agonizing pain was a beautiful sound to Tails's ears as they both plummeted to the earth at a frightening speed resulting in a nearly deafening boom. Creating a large cloud of cover made up of dust, dirt, blood, rock, and sand creating a badly colored brown mix coating the now unmoving bloody corpse of Eclipse with a sizeable hole in his stomach, and an incredibly weak and beaten Tails standing triumphantly over his body.

"Get something…through your thick skull…I already have everyone and everything I could ever want from anybody, you miserable pile of shit! And you couldn't take it from me, unless you pried it from my cold dead hands!" Climbing out of the crater and standing back up shakily, he only then took notice of all of the men that Eclipse had control over all staring at him with intense anger aimed right at him and only then did he realize he was going to die no matter who won. All he heard was the battle cry of well over one hundred soldiers armed with any weapons they could find from knives, to tree branches, hell one even had chair, and a big motion blur, with every species he could think of.. He grinned through the blood staining his face, steadily leaking from a brand new set of wounds set over his body, and with no energy to heal himself he was going to take as many of them with him straight to hell as possible with him.

He handled the first group by simply allowing his instincts to take control and simply dodged when his gut said to dodge and strike when his gut said to strike. One by one they fell, one by one the wounds on his body increased until he had started with the second group did he realize he wasn't moving anymore, and finally he collapsed. They surrounded him all hundreds of them, a few grabbed his arms and one came up in front and viciously kicked his mouth hard enough to fracture his jaw. Following that, the two holding his arms back each placed a foot on his back and pulled and pulled until a loud pop that made Tails know that his arms were now useless sacks of meat, muscle, and bone, but he refused to give them the satisfaction of screaming in pain. Thinking that they weren't done with him yet proved to be correct as five or six, he couldn't count with his pain fogged mind, of the men surrounding him began to viciously kick his chest, stomach, legs they didn't seem to care. Until a few of his ribs actually broke off from his ribcage.

He would have screamed in agony at this point, but the few severely broken ribs he had, had actually punctured his lung filling his mouth with blood, effectively silencing him from making any sounds. At this point, Tails knew he wasn't going to be walking away from this. Eventually the beating stopped suddenly right before the one in front of him started to rip his teeth out with his bare hand, which whoever it was Tails promptly bit off, relishing the taste of the blood that wasn't his and watching the man bleed to death as the hand he had just bit off was the left one.

"SIR, YES SIR!" They all yelled, and the only person they would call sir, Tails recalled, was Eclipse. But he was dead…right? Looking as far as he could to the hole he had created and where Eclipse's dead corpse should be, he watched him stand and walk/limp his way to Tails's broken and beaten form, and kicked him harshly in the nose resulting in it breaking and him rolling over onto his back.

"Fix this hole in my stomach NOW! You, impudent little insect, you're lucky that you're not allowed to die. I need Charles alive if I want my plan to come through correctly, which means you aren't allowed to die." Tails watched as all the damage he had done to Eclipse was repaired by his own ability to heal himself, well most of the damage was fixed obviously him running out of reserves. But with his own energy reserve gone and dry with no time to refill it fast enough, would have to accept he wouldn't make it out.

With the hole in his stomach now gone and with the ability to walk without losing his intestines, Eclipse grabbed the dying fox by his throat and picking him up to eye level. "Now watch as we murder your lover, because you wouldn't listen. This is your punishment."

Suddenly the simple images his dream gave him, flashed through his mind turning his head to where Eclipse had motioned, and nearly died on the spot. Fiona was there, with tear stains marking her beautiful face, with a blade being placed against her throat. Through the blood in his mouth and filling his lungs he gargled out a plea to the man he couldn't ever think of begging to.

"An-Anything else! Plea-Please!"

Eclipse looked at him and raised an eyebrow, more of mock interest than real interest. "Oh, don't kill her, and you'll do anything correct?"

"Y-Yes!"

"But, you're on death's door, what could you possibly do for me?"

"You said you need Charles alive…kill her and I'll die too, taking Charles with me."

"Well damn, you have a point there now, but on the other hand I don't need you alive for long and fucking with your head would be quite the laughable experience. Men what do you think, should she be spared or should she be killed?"

Surprisingly a large amount of the surrounding foot soldiers stayed silent, well as silent as a large debate going on between the ones who wanted her alive for multiple reasons and the others that really didn't care about the worthless feelings of a single mobian's feelings.

"I've got an idea." Autumn began pulling the blade away from Fiona's throat, to the great relief of both of both Fiona and Tails, and began spinning it on her finger, similar to the way a hula hoop rings around a person.

"How about a gamble? I fling the sword into the air and if it lands without sticking into the dirt, she lives. If it does stick however, I'm gonna cut her pretty little head off. Sound good sugar?" Before Tails or Eclipse could give her the ok, she threw the sword into the air.

'_Don't stick, please.' _ Similar thoughts could be heard from either party with the impending doom on one hand, and death on the other. None more fearful than Tails himself, everything moved in slow motion, the blade spinning, the tears hitting the ground below Fiona's face, even his own heartbeat had slowed, most likely due of the weight of the whole situation and the lack of his blood being regulated throughout his system. It was only a matter of time before he would keel over, vision blackening, eyes growing heavier, breathing becoming slow and shallow, all of this was shaken from his body in almost an instant as his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, tears flowing down them at an insane pace, after realizing the sword had stuck itself into the mud with little difficulty.

A/n: Two in a row, new record for me! I will tell you all that this story is finally drawing towards the halfway point! HA, as if. It's actually almost over, with two or three chapters more at the most. Sincerely though I must thank you all for the support at the beginning, had a really shaky start but, I've decided to leave them as is to show my evolution as a writer from what I was to what I am now. Actually you know what, choose your ending I can work with either.


End file.
